


always obsessed

by Kofaros



Series: Gellert\Percival (One Shot Collections) [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection, Possessive Gellert Grindelwald
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros
Summary: Любовные истории между Геллертом и Персивалем.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Gellert\Percival (One Shot Collections) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931908
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Sigma

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU, Sigmaverse, Hogwarts\Macusa\Nurmengard - business company, magic exists but no wands
> 
> Перевод фраз Геллерта в самом низу.

Персиваль со вздохом взялся за кружку кофе. Он никак не мог придумать сюжет новой книги. Все из-за Макусы. Те заключили контракт с крупной компанией. Все бы ничего, но компания была такого масштаба, что провал означал конец для Макусы. По мнению Грейвса, Серафина откусила больше, чем могла прожевать. Еще и его втянула. Будто ему больше нечем заняться. 

Конечно, о том, что Персиваль пишет книги, не знал никто. Он как-то сказал об этом в детстве, так родители обсмеяли идею. Их альфа-наследник должен учить право, работать в их компании и в итоге жениться ради собственного наследника. Ни больше, ни меньше. Его воспитывали в строгости, обучали манерам, заставляли действовать как альфа с самого детства.

-Держи осанку, Персиваль, - корила мать. - С твоими внешностью и умом ты сможешь покорить даже омегу.

Чтобы у Грейвсов стало еще больше влияния. Из-за такого отношения Персиваль не говорил, что он _сигма._ Если омеги были редки, то о сигмах и говорить нечего. Сильные, умные, спокойные, со способностью вынашивать детей. Сигмы будто вобрали в себя лучшие качества остальных полов. Встретить сигму - уже как благословление. 

Персиваль никому об этом не говорил. Сначала у родителей был бы инсульт из-за того, как они с ним обращались, а потом они бы заперли его в доме, относились как к дорогой кукле, всем хвастались и умоляли выйти за того, у кого больше власти. Его аж в дрожь бросало от этого. Поэтому он поступил на бюджетное отделение в университете, чтобы не быть им должным. Тогда он нашел работу, чтобы от них не зависеть. И переехал, как только стал совершеннолетним. 

Он стал писать книги под именем Персиваль Гребер. Сказки, детективы, приключения, фэнтези. Хотя он выпускал их в Германии, его книги были очень популярны. Персиваль открыл счет в Германии, скапливая там доходы от продаж. Он не пошел работать в Макусу полноценно, отчего родители угрожали лишить его наследства. Ему плевать на это. Он был наемным юристом в их компании, потому что хотел скопить как можно больше и переехать в Германию. Ему нужны были деньги для комфортной жизни, ему и ребенку, которого он очень хотел выносить.

Родители назначили Серафину Пиквери президентом компании, думая, что Персиваль прибежит к ним, но тот хотел уехать все сильнее. Особенно теперь. Ему уже надоело исправлять документы за юристами Макусы. Серафина явно пыталась втянуть его в их проект. _Вот уж нет._

Грейвс знал, что больше всего ее бесил владелец Нурменгарда, Геллерт Гриндевальд. Шикарный альфа, с несколькими образованиями и колоссальной магической силой. Все, чего так желала Серафина. Гриндевальд был жестким, насмешливым и самоуверенным. Он флиртовал со всеми симпатичными людьми, не взирая на их пол. Он знал, что вся власть в его руках. Одно его слово и Макуса закроется.

 _Ребенок от такого был бы невероятным._ Персиваль глотнул кофе, пытаясь отогнать эту мысль. Гриндевальд жил в Германии, куда намеревался переехать Грейвс. И как переспать с ним, чтобы тот не заметил течку? Хотя если напоить... Персиваль кашлянул, отставляя кружку.  
_____________________________________________________

Будь Персиваль хорошим человеком, он бы побеспокоился, не выпадут ли у Серафины зубы от того, как она ими скрипела. Но он не обращает на нее внимания, проверяя документы. Гриндевальд закончил беседовать со своим юристом и направился к ним. Пиквери тут же нацепила дружелюбное выражение лица.

-Перси, - протянул светловолосый, - все хотел спросить, ты в родстве с владельцами Макусы?

-Нет, - отрезал тот.

Серафина кинула на него негодующий взгляд. Гриндевальд широко усмехнулся.

-Ты такой ворчливый, мой дорогой. Нам с тобой нужно развеяться.

-Я не люблю куда-то выбираться, - слегка поморщился Грейвс, закончив с бумагами.

-Домосед? Тем лучше, будем лишь вдвоем, - пропел Геллерт, обнимая его за плечи. - Разве не привлекательно звучит, хорошенько отпраздновать успешную сделку?

-Меня это не касается, - фыркнул сигма. - Серафина, из Хогвартса пришли.

Та поспешила к вошедшим. Гриндевальд почти не изменился в лице, но Персиваль почувствовал его недовольство.

-Часто они здесь? - спросил альфа.

-Время от времени, - ответил Грейвс. - Знакомы?

-К сожалению, mein Licht, - признал Геллерт, наклоняясь к его уху. - Я хотел _друга_ , а он хотел _альфу._ Это был бы союз альфы и омеги, владельцев двух влиятельных компаний. Союз мечты, не думаешь?

Персиваль поднял бровь и чуть повернул голову. К ним подошел президент Хогвартса. Омега с большой магической силой.

-Геллерт, - добродушно произнес он. Но Грейвс заметил, как в его глазах мелькнула боль. - Персиваль. Надеюсь, я не прерываю вашу беседу?

-Даже не знаю, мы обсуждали тебя, - произнес альфа, не отпуская сигму. В этот момент Грейвс увидел Ньюта Саламандера и скрыл вздох, но Геллерт уловил колебание в его магии. - Что-то раздражает тебя, солнце?

-Провальная попытка родителей женить меня на омеге, - не стал скрывать Персиваль. - Еще одна причина вычеркнуть меня из завещания.

Он не собирался этого скрывать, чтобы Серафина не вздумала использовать его. Например, представить его как будущего владельца Макусы ради выгодных сделок.

-Хех, - усмехнулся Гриндевальд. - Значит, с Хогвартсом ты не работаешь. Можем наконец пойти выпить, Перси.

-Вообще-то, - торопливо встрял Дамблдор, - мы бы хотели заключить контракт с обеими вашими компаниями. Уверен, ваши родители...

Магия раздраженно дернулась не только у Персиваля. На лице Гриндевальда появилось скучающее выражение.

-У Хогвартса нет ничего, что пригодилось бы Нурменгарду, - произнес он и притянул Грейвса к себе. - Перси, как на счет работы на меня, раз с Макусой тебя _ничего не связывает?_

Уголки губ Грейвса приподнялись. Он мог сделать это и переехать в Германию пораньше. Но это помешает планам относительно ребенка.

-Звучит неплохо, - все что он сказал, переводя взгляд на Альбуса. - Относительно контрактов с Макусой говорите с Пиквери, мистер Дамблдор.  
___________________________________________________________________

Персиваль недоуменно взглянул на Гриндевальда, усевшегося напротив него. Эта кофейня была далековато от Макусы.

-Почему ты здесь?

-Здесь вкусный кофе, - нахально ответил Геллерт, делая заказ.

Грейвс прищурился. Внешность, ум, личные качества. Люди вроде Геллерта хорошо следят за своим здоровьем. То есть, его гены потрясающие. Персиваль скрывал свою суть от других, но не от себя. Сигмы всегда выбирали равных себе, способных защитить семью и обеспечить хорошую жизнь. Гриндевальд был именно таким. Хотя Грейвсу был нужен лишь ребенок от него. Персиваль сомневался, что еще встретит подобного альфу, а малыша очень хотелось.

Заметив изучающий взгляд, Гриндевальд раздул грудь, красуясь. Персиваль с усмешкой глотнул кофе.

-Разве в Макусе нет кофемашины?

Геллерт презрительно фыркнул.

-Это Scheisse, а не кофемашина. И компания там собралась соответствующая. - Альфа перенес клубнику со своего десерта на десерт сигмы. - Похоже, Хогвартс и Макуса все же заключили контракт, солнце.

-А ты? - полюбопытствовал Грейвс. - Я слышал, что Альбус Дамблдор настойчивый человек.

-Не более, чем я, - криво улыбнулся Гриндевальд, наблюдая, как сигма съедает клубнику. - Очевидно, он делает из Ньютона Саламандера своего помощника, но выходит из рук вон плохо.

-Тот хочет изучать животных, но его семья против, - поделился Персиваль. - Скоро его терпение лопнет хотя. Все надежды семьи падут на плечи Тесеуса.

-Старший брат, - припомнил Геллерт. - Mein Schatz, с ним тебя тоже пытались _скрестить?_

-Да, - хмыкнул сигма. - Но омега престижнее, чем бета, сам понимаешь.

Геллерт фыркнул и положил свою ладонь на его.

-Мне поступило любопытное предложение, Перси. От владельцев Макусы. - Персиваль приподнял бровь. - Предлагают обменяться опытом, так сказать. Сотрудник на сотрудника. Либо сотрудник на некоторую сумму.

Персиваль не удержал мерцание магии от веселья. _Так родители попытались его продать?_

-И насколько хороша сумма?

-Куда меньше, чем должна быть, - усмехнулся Гриндевальд. - Серьезно, сладость, почему ты там работаешь?

-Я коплю, - признался Грейвс, убирая руку, чтобы закончить свой десерт. - Я ничего им не должен, но у меня есть один источник дохода, о котором они не знают. Они могут попытаться покуситься на него, говоря, что я не выполнил какой-то контракт или не имел права просто уволиться.

Гриндевальд прищурился, обдумывая услышанное.

-Aber sie haben es vermasselt, - довольно оскалился он. - Мы легко можем составить контракт, по которому они сами тебя отпустят, Перси. Знаешь, они назвали действительно смешную сумму. Это даже не половина суммы обычного контракта моей компании. 

То есть, одной сделки достаточно, чтобы расплатиться с Гриндевальдом за помощь. Персиваль задумчиво прикусил ложку, краем глаза замечая, как в кофейню заходят Альбус и Саламандеры. Геллерт на них даже не глянул, двигая свое шоколадное мороженое к сигме. Грейвс благосклонно принялся за лакомство.

-Геллерт, Персиваль, - произнес Альбус. Но воздух ощутимо похолодел, стоило ему приблизиться. Геллерт смерил его недовольным взглядом. От него разило высшим хищником. Такое случалось в двух случаях: если альфа хотел произвести впечатление или если жаждал крови. Здесь были оба варианта. Магия альфы окружала сигму, смягчая ощущения, хотя тому это было не нужно, ведь он в каком-то смысле выше альф. _Но Персиваль окончательно убедился, что хочет от него ребенка._ Другим так не повезло. Посетители тут же замолчали, почувствовав гнев сильной альфы. Саламандеры попятились.

-У нас здесь серьезный разговор, - процедил Гриндевальд. - У тебя магия для красоты, Дамблдор, что почувствовать это не можешь?

Альбус побелел, отступая. Обычно к омегам относились намного теплее, чем к другим, ведь омеги редкость. Многие стараются произвести на них впечатление из-за этого. Но Гриндевальд излучал лишь раздражение. Только тут Альбус понял, что магия Геллерта окружала Грейвса, пока тот спокойно доедал мороженое владельца Нурменгарда, будто ничего особенного не происходило.

-Г-Геллерт, я думал, что у вас просто перерыв, - попытался объясниться Дамблдор.

-Это не повод прерывать нашу беседу, - отрезал Гриндевальд. - Лучше займи другой столик со своими спутниками. Jemand könnte denken, dass Sie versuchen, Ihre Beine für zwei Alphas zu spreizen, Omega.

Альбус отчаянно покраснел. Персиваль чуть не подавился. Хоть Геллерт обычно не стеснялся в выражениях, но Дамблдор его явно достал. Гриндевальд повернулся к сигме.

-Прости, meine Sonne, нас прервали на самом интересном.

Персиваль потянулся к нему своей магией, принося волну успокоения, и Геллерт довольно вздохнул. Дамблдор и Саламандеры заняли самый дальний столик. Посетители вернулись к разговорам, косясь на них. Гриндевальд махнул официанту и заказал еще мороженое.

-Звучит интересно, - произнес Грейвс. - Думаешь, они не заметят?

-Нет, - усмехнулся Геллерт. - Я изучал сотрудников Макусы и Грейвсов. Если попробуют что-то сделать, то упрутся в контракт. По нему ты просто перейдешь на работу ко мне, а они получат деньги.

Губы Персиваля дрогнули в улыбке. Если его пол раскроется, то родителей ждет неприятный сюрприз.

-Я удивлен, что ты сам работаешь с Макусой, Геллерт.

-Ну, я определенно не пойду у них на поводу, - хохотнул Гриндевальд. - На самом деле, меня интересовали контакты Макусы с разными издательствами, но там нет того, что мне нужно.

Персиваль приступил к новому мороженому.

-Нурменгард ведь владеет несколькими издательствами, так? - Одно из них издательство, которое занималось книгами самого Грейвса. - Авторы, что идут к вам, не пойдут в Макусу.

Геллерт наклонил голову, подаваясь вперед.

-Расскажи мне, сладость.

-Это невыгодно, - заметил Персиваль. - Издательства, работающие с Макусой, просто выпускают книги. Ничего больше. Никаких новых идей или предложений. Кто-то может запросто обанкротиться. Некоторые работники издательств воровали сюжеты книг, Макуса была втянута в пару скандалов. Как ты понимаешь, авторам они не помогали.

-Даже так, - прищурился Гриндевальд. - Ты знаешь хорошие издательства?

-Парочку, - кивнул Персиваль. - Я напишу тебе названия.  
______________________________________________________________

Персиваль потер подбородок. У него вот-вот начнется течка. Идеальный момент. Благодаря зельям и магии, это не будет так заметно, но только если Геллерт не будет заострять внимание. Нужен алкоголь. Но магия Гриндевальда сильнее, чем у Грейвса. Альфа знает, как себя защитить. В мире есть те, кто использовал бы все средства, чтобы получить от Геллерта ребенка ради алиментов. Хотя с характером Гриндевальда, он бы скорее забрал ребенка себе, а от партнера избавился. 

Даже если Геллерт использует что-то, чтобы от него не беременели, на Персиваля это не подействует из-за его сути и магии. Им обоим нужно быть пьяными. Подлить что-то в алкоголь? Магия предупредит Геллерта. Разве что... Персиваль задумчиво посмотрел на бутылку вина. Влить туда магию, показывающую, что чары в алкоголе не несут зла? Тяжело, но выполнимо. 

Самый разгар течки это три дня. В них и стоит укладываться. Персиваль взял бутылку. Он не мог поверить, что делал это. В нем было небольшое чувство вины, но Геллерт и сам хотел секса. Только секса, судя по его любовным подвигам. Они оба просто получат желаемое.  
_______________________________________________________________

Несколько бутылок вина после долгого кружения вокруг друг друга и они оказались в постели. Персивалю даже не пришлось колдовать, чтобы создать видимость, будто смазка искусственная...

____

...Персиваль протяжно застонал от толчков, сотрясающих его тело. Гриндевальд крепко держал его за запястья, не давая вырваться.

-Mein Lieber du bist unvergleichlich, - прорычал альфа, кусая его в шею. - Wie ich dachte.

Сигма обвил его талию ногами.

-Альфа, быстрее...

____

...Зубы Геллерта сомкнулись на загривке Грейвса. 

-Meine, - прохрипел альфа.

У них обоих уже были затуманены головы алкоголем и магией, что ревела в ушах. Персиваль прогнулся сильнее, подставляясь под другого. Он чувствовал узел внутри и облизнулся. 

-Геллерт, - прошептал он, хватая того за плечо. 

Гриндевальд прижал его еще ближе к себе.

-Как тебе, mein Schatz? Wir sind noch nicht fertig.

Персиваль застонал от его слов и укусил его за нижнюю губу.

-Тогда поторопись, mo alfa.

Геллерт рыкнул, вонзая зубы в его шею вновь...  
________________________________________________________

Персиваль вытер волосы полотенцем, облачившись в боксеры и свитер на пару размеров больше его. Сигма заметил Геллерта, внимательно что-то разглядывавшего. 

-Что ты?..

Персиваль подпрыгнул, когда понял, что альфа разглядывал его черновик. Грейвс быстро рванул к нему, но альфа поднял руку с черновиком вверх. На его лице было странное выражение, между трепетом и обожанием.

-Перси, ты Персиваль Гребер, - воскликнул он.

-Как ты понял? - нахмурился Персиваль, оставив попытки выхватить бумаги. - В смысле...

-Именно тебя я и искал в издательствах, - пояснил Геллерт, опуская руку, но не отдавая черновик. - Я твой фанат, мой ангел! - Геллерт подхватил его на руки, заставив Персиваля ухватиться за его плечи. - Я узнал, что ты из Америки, и приехал. Но в издательствах не было никаких упоминаний о тебе.

-Я сразу выбрал Германию, - признался Персиваль. - Это заработок, о котором я говорил тебе.

Геллерт тут же нахмурился.

-Тот, за который ты переживаешь? У них нет никакого права на него, но ты прав в том, что они могут попытаться что-то сделать. Твои книги очень популярны, мое солнце. - Гриндевальд наконец опустил его на пол. - Я уже набросал договор, просмотри его. Они решат, что у нас сотрудничество, но на самом деле там не идет речь о подобном.

Геллерт притянул его к себе за талию.

-Ты не перестаешь удивлять меня, Перси. Но почему Германия?

-Это был единственный язык, на котором я мог превосходно писать в то время, - пожал плечами Грейвс. - И издательства там хорошие. 

-Это точно, - кивнул альфа. - Чтобы хоть что-то узнать о тебе, мне пришлось скупить все издательство. Одна из твоих книг в моем номере отеля. Дашь автограф?

-Тебе правда так нравятся мои книги? - усомнился Персиваль, краснея.

-Ты гений, - серьезно заявил Геллерт, касаясь губами его скулы. - Ich liebe die Art, wie du rot wirst, mein kleiner.

Грейвс покраснел еще больше. Почему-то ему начало казаться, что он поторопился с решением о ребенке. Но не мог же Геллерт теперь серьезно им увлечься? Гриндевальд тем временем запустил руки под его свитер, оглаживая спину. 

-Нам стоит повторить сегодняшнюю ночь, сладость.

Персиваль согласно прогудел. В конце концов, ему нужно убедиться, что все получилось.  
_______________________________________________________________

В Макусе подписали договор, почти не глядя. Ничего удивительного. Персиваль пах Геллертом, а тот лучился самодовольством. Наверняка, Грейвсы надеялись на плодотворное сотрудничество. Но получив копию договора, Персиваль отдал Серафине обратно документы, что должен был проверить. Гриндевальд поднял бровь на ее недоумение.

-Вы же не думаете, что _мой_ юрист будет работать за вас, президент Пиквери? В любом случае, нам пора. Перси, я все еще жду свой автограф!

Тот закатил глаза. Он едва смог отобрать у Геллерта свой черновик. Альфа и сигма прошли мимо Альбуса. Тот держал стоический вид, но в его глазах плясало непонимание. Персиваль припомнил, что больше одного раза Геллерт ни с кем не спал. Неужели омега все равно на что-то надеялся? Грейвс несколько удивленно повел плечом. Гриндевальд обнял его за плечи и мельком глянул на представителей Хогвартса.

-Некоторые не понимают, что не нужны, - сказал он Грейвсу, но вздрогнул Дамблдор.

-И правда, - согласился сигма, подумав о родителях.  
_________________________________________________________________

Персиваль рвано выдохнул, пока руки Геллерта скользили по его телу. Ему нужно сосред...

-Что ты скрываешь от меня, ангел?

Грейвс дернулся, но Геллерт был сильнее, как и его магия. Магия сигмы уступила, явив повышенную температуру тела и запах _фертильности._ Гриндевальд мгновенно ткнулся ему в шею, тщательно обнюхивая.

-Запах не изменился, но это...

В глазах альфы мелькнули понимание, неверие, восторг и _одержимость._ Сигма уперся руками ему в грудь, но сдвинуть не смог.

- _Mein Schatz_ , - выдохнул Геллерт. - _Сигма._ \- Его рука легла на живот Персиваля, но тот шлепнул ее прочь. - _Ты выбрал меня?.._

Персиваль обхватил его ногами за талию. Смысл теперь скрывать?

-Я хочу ребенка. Где еще я найду подобного альфу? Пришлось хитрить.

Гриндевальд зарокотал, пожирая его глазами.

- _Коварное создание,_ \- с восхищением произнес он. - Почти провел меня.

Альфа прикусил его шею, скользя рукой вниз.

-Не медли, альфа, - простонал Грейвс.

-Не в этот раз, сигма...

___

...Геллерт целовал плечи Персиваля, двигаясь в медленном темпе. Грейвс закусил подушку, глуша стоны.

-Welchen Schatz habe ich für mich gefunden. Я докажу, что достоин тебя, сигма.

Персиваль задрожал, чувствуя сцепку. Гриндевальд буквально окружил его своим телом.

-Наши дети будут самыми прекрасными, - прорычал альфа. - Дети, дом, твои книги. Я все обеспечу, meine Liebe. Все, что только попросишь, и больше.  
_______________________________________________________________

Геллерт внимательно просматривал сайты с недвижимостью, пока Персиваль сидел на его коленях и пил сок. Рука альфы не покидала живот сигмы.

-Больше тебе не надо волноваться, Перси, - уверенно сказал Геллерт. - Я обо всем позабочусь. Первое время поживем в моей квартире, пока я не найду идеальный дом. Я женюсь на тебе, моя радость. _Ты мой._

Как сам Геллерт теперь принадлежит Персивалю. Зачем ему секс на стороне, если дома ждет настоящее сокровище и дети?

-Я не против, - кивнул Грейвс. - Изначально я хотел лишь ребенка, но я выбрал тебя не просто так.

Геллерт горделиво выпятил грудь. 

-Разумеется, Нурменгард разорвет все контракты с Макусой, - заявил он. - Мы быстро возместим убытки, если они даже будут. Чего не скажешь о Макусе и Хогвартсе.

-Я собираюсь раскрыться в Германии. Издатели давно просят пресс-конференцию с автографами.

-Давно пора, - обрадовался альфа. - Фанаты будут в восторге. Хотя я самый преданный поклонник, конечно.  
____________________________________________________________________

Уход Персиваля подорвал работу Макусы заметно. Но разрыв контрактов с Нурменгардом стоил еще больше. Раз компания Геллерта отказалась работать с ними, то примеру последовали другие крупные фирмы, не желающие напрасно тратить деньги. Грейвсы попытались связаться с Персивалем, особенно после того, как его писательская деятельность стала известна прессе. Но его родителям пришлось наконец вдумчиво прочесть договор с Гриндевальдом и понять, что их попытки тщетны.

Хогвартс тоже потерял несколько крупных контрактов, потому что и с ними Нурменгард работать не желал. Дамблдор пытался связаться с Геллертом, но тогда Персиваль согласился на пресс-конференцию с автографами. _Геллерт был прав, его книги оказались просто невероятно популярны._ Живот сигмы уже был виден. Геллерт все время был с ним, как владелец издательства и _муж._ Присутствующим не составило труда сопоставить беременность и запах, принадлежащий лишь альфе. _Сигма._ Это был фурор, разумеется.

Журналисты интересовались всем. Их жизнью, знакомством, работой. Геллерт не стеснялся отвечать на вопросы. В итоге причины, почему Нурменгард не работал с двумя определенными компаниями, увидели свет. 

Буквально через две недели Макуса оказалась на гране банкротства. Хогвартсу тоже досталось, больше из-за Дамблдора. Тот ранее делал комментарии о том, что альфа и омега всегда хорошо смотрятся вместе. В сети даже появилось видео со звуком из кофейни, в тот самый день, когда там сидели Геллерт и Персиваль и их прервал Альбус с Саламандерами. Слова Гриндевальда многие поддержали. Альбус пытался не появляться перед репортерами. Те засыпали его вопросами на тему того, считал ли он себя лучше _сигмы._

Геллерт почти кудахтал, читая новости и гарцуя вокруг комнаты. Персиваль увлеченно строчил в ноутбуке. У него было полно идей для книг теперь. Все равно он все больше времени проводил в кровати, потому что носил двойню. Гриндевальд едва не отплясывал. Вот у кого дела шли только в гору. _Его выбрала сигма._ Сигма, популярный автор и великолепный юрист. Конечно, контрактов у Нурменгарда стало намного больше. 

-Mein Schatz, дай мне посмотреть, - залез на кровать Геллерт. - Я должен первым прочесть твою книгу.

-Ты все прочтешь, mo alfa, - хихикнул Персиваль. - Там есть что-то новое?

-Саламандер-младший сбежал изучать зверей, - хохотнул Гриндевальд, прижимая его к себе. - У Хогвартса дела чуть-чуть получше, чем у Макусы.

Персиваль фыркнул. Они сами вырыли себе могилу. Он больше не должен волноваться об этом. У него есть альфа, кто избавится от всех проблем, если таковые возникнут. 

-Скоро нас станет больше, - мечтательно произнес Геллерт, поглаживая живот сигмы. - Хорошо, что я заметил твою магию. Хотя я бы и так тебя не отпустил.

-Ты такой одержимый, - закатил глаза Персиваль, но улыбнулся. - Но ты прав.

Геллерт коснулся губами его виска, потянув на себя ноутбук. Он все-таки прочитает новую книгу его сокровища первым. Он действительно чертовски удачлив, что Персиваль выбрал его из всех людей.

-Я так люблю тебя, Перси. Вас троих.

-Мы тебя тоже, поэтому я позволю тебе взять этот ноутбук, фанатик.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mein Licht - мой свет  
> Scheisse - дерьмо  
> Mein Schatz - мое сокровище  
> Aber sie haben es vermasselt - но они облажались  
> Jemand könnte denken, dass Sie versuchen, Ihre Beine für zwei Alphas zu spreizen, Omega - Кто-то может подумать, что ты пытаешься раздвинуть ноги для двух альф, омега  
> meine Sonne - мое солнце  
> Mein Lieber du bist unvergleichlich - Мой дорогой ты несравненный  
> Wie ich dachte - как я и думал  
> Meine - мой  
> Wir sind noch nicht fertig - Мы еще не закончили  
> mo alfa - мой альфа  
> Ich liebe die Art, wie du rot wirst, mein kleiner - Мне нравится, как ты краснеешь, мой маленький  
> Welchen Schatz habe ich für mich gefunden - Какое сокровище я нашел для себя
> 
> Credits to Watermelonsmellinfellon for the idea about Sigmaverse.


	2. queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medieval AU, with magic, no-maj - all Betas.

Персиваль внимательно рассматривал тренирующихся солдат Макусы и Нурменгарда. Серафина решила, что это укрепит их отношения. Она боялась, что Нурменгард пойдет на них войной, очевидно. Грейвс был с этим согласен.

Геллерт Гриндевальд презирал обычных людей, потому что у них не было магии и все они были бетами. Он считал, что родство с ними убивает магов. По сути, так и было. Не-маги боялись магии, даже убивали магических детей из-за этого. В древности они даже ловили неопытных омег и ломали их волю, чтобы все время их насиловать и в конце убивать. Омеги всегда вынашивали лишь магических детей, которые отличались силой и здоровьем. Не-маги использовали их для своей защиты. _Чертовы животные._

Персиль поморщился. Омег почти не осталось в итоге. В Нурменгарде жили только маги. Гриндевальд хотел избавиться ото всех обычных людей, создать королевство лишь для магов, где никто не будет им угрожать. На других материках были подобные, Грейвс знал об этом, и у них все было хорошо. Но Серафина и король Хогвартса считали, что маги и обычные люди могут жить в мире. Персиваль не был так в этом уверен, хотя тоже считал, что убивать всех не-магов жестоко. 

Князь потер запястье. Ему приходилось все время быть в броне, что начала натирать кожу. Поскорее бы солдаты Нурменгарда отправились домой. Персиваль прекрасно видел, что они не показывают всю свою силу, но войска Макусы все равно им уступают. _Они наблюдали._ Значит, о мире и речи быть не может.

-Князь, - пропел король Нурменгарда, подходя к нему.

-Ваше Величество, - вежливо ответил Персиваль. 

-Зовите меня Геллерт, - улыбнулся Гриндевальд. - Не желаете присоединиться к тренировке? Я даже могу составить вам компанию.

Грейвс чуть не вздрогнул. От короля и так несло альфой и магией, а уж в бою... 

-Воздержусь, пожалуй, - медленно произнес князь. 

-Жалость, - печально вздохнул король. - Я слышал, что вы великолепный воин.

Персиваль был героем последней войны, которую начали не-маги, а магам пришлось вмешаться, чтобы война не охватила весь материк. Князь одинаково хорошо владел мечом и магией. _Будто у него был выбор._ Грейвс не мог позволить другим узнать его секрет. Он видел, как глаза короля скользнули по его телу, определяя пол. Даже в броне строением Персиваль напоминал бету, хотя и был одним из главных командиров армии Макусы.

-Я слышал, что ваши земли находятся среди лесов, - сказал Гриндевальд. - Любите уединение?

-Там спокойнее, - пожал плечами Персиваль.

-В Нурменгарде много лесов. - После того как там были убиты все не-маги, кто часто вырубали и жгли леса. - Я бы с удовольствием показал вам свое королевство.

На самом деле Персиваль был бы не прочь его увидеть. Говорят, там и правда красиво. Но его тайна, нежелание видеть смерть и желание просто прожить жизнь подальше от всех не могли ему этого позволить. 

-Возможно, когда-нибудь, - ответил Персиваль.  
__________________________________________________

Нурменгард почти уничтожил Хогвартс, так что Макуса теперь тоже участвует в войне. Персиваль со вздохом наложил на себя заклинания и выпил зелье. Это подавит все признаки того, что он омега. Никто об этом не знал. 

Теперь омег ценили. Это вызывало горький смешок. К омегам относились как к сокровищу, но что толку? Персиваль не хотел оказаться запертым в каком-нибудь замке или стать рабом какого-нибудь сумасшедшего. От не-магов он бы отбился, но от магов, живущих в Нурменгарде, вряд ли. Хотя Гриндевальд и создал магическое королевство, но он мог использовать омег для увеличения численности магов. Из-за своей сути Персиваль не любил насилие и кровь, поэтому он боялся короля Нурменгарда. Против такого у омеги и шанса не было. 

Персиваль поморщился, надевая броню. Кожа омег была очень мягкой и чувствительной, поэтому им полагалось носить приятные телу ткани. А князь носил доспехи и воевал. Все это было противно ему, но выбора не было. Он думал о том, чтобы сбежать куда-нибудь, но куда? Он мог бы жить в домике в лесу, но из-за войны это слишком опасно. 

Князь взял меч. Ему нужно встретить часть армии Хогвартса. То, что от нее осталось точнее.  
_________________________________________________________

 _Засада._ Персиваль отбил атаку, держась за бок. Неужели он вот так умрет? Как солдаты Хогвартса могли настолько облажаться, что притащили хвост? Из-за деревьев выехал Гриндевальд на своем коне и выпустил в воздух сложное заклинание. Оставшихся в живых солдат припечатало к земле, сбрасывая с них защитные заклинания. _Все._

Грейвс рухнул на одно колено, издавая полузадушенный звук. _Только не это._ У него лишь недавно закончилась течка и запах еще не выветрился. Запах испуганной и раненой омеги мгновенно разлился по полю боя. Персиваль мотнул головой, пытаясь встать.

_-Омега?!_

Князь вздрогнул, инстинктивно шарахнувшись от голоса и запинаясь о тело. К нему уже подлетел король Нурменгарда. У Персиваля дрогнули руки. Его окружали враги, уже оглушившие его союзников. _Что с ним сделают?_ Гриндевальд опустился на колени перед ним.

-Не бойся, - мягко произнес король. В его глазах плясали неверие, восторг, сожаление и решительность. - Тебе ничего не грозит.

Грейвс сглотнул, напрягаясь. Ему точно не победить. Тем более в его состоянии. Альфа хмуро оглядел окровавленного и едва заметно подрагивающего князя. _Омега боялась его._

- _Я никогда не причиню тебе вреда._

Магия сверкнула, принимая клятву. 

-Что ты хочешь? - нашел силы спросить Персиваль.

-Чтобы маги жили счастливо, не боясь за своих детей, - серьезно ответил король. - Омеги сокровище, которое жалкие люди почти уничтожили. Я не позволю Макусе погубить и тебя.

Князь беспомощно огляделся. Все его союзники мертвы или без сознание. Вражеские солдаты стояли на расстоянии, но окружали.

-Все будет хорошо, - уверил Геллерт. - Мы обработаем твои раны, ты будешь в моем дворце, там есть все удобства для тебя. Ну же, Персиваль, ты будешь в безопасности, клянусь.

Магия показывала, что он говорил правду. Грейвс неуверенно посмотрел на протянутую к нему ладонь. Медленно протянул свою, касаясь ее подушечками пальцев. Гриндевальд осторожно сжал его ладонь в своей.  
___________________________________________________

Гриндевальд гнал коня к порталу, прижимая к себе омегу. _Которую они едва не убили._ Мрачные солдаты не отставали. Они знали о силе князя и о том, что победить его будет трудно. Король хотел оставить его напоследок и предложить место в своей армии. Думал, что снятие защитных заклинаний сделает его сговорчивее. _Не то, что это покажет испуганную омегу среди тел и крови._

Гриндевальд стиснул зубы. Отправить мягкое создание, что должно растить детей, на войну? _Немыслимо._ Лекарь быстро подлатал Персиваля, но хорошее лечение ждало в Нурменгарде. Солдаты Геллерта разнесут весть и усилят охрану дворца. В королевстве было несколько омег, уже с семьями, но Грейвс выделялся силой и обстоятельствами. Гриндевальд не собирался жалеть Макусу за их оплошность.  
___________________________________________________

Персиваль с наслаждением принял горячую ванну в покоях Гриндевальда. Когда все его раны были обработаны, Геллерт помог ему нанести мазь на покрасневшую кожу.

-Эта дурная броня, - шипел король. Он дал князю мягкую, но большую для него одежду. - Поноси пока это, скоро тебе предоставят вещи по размеру. Тебе нужно поспать, солнце мое.

-Эта комната?..

-Самая защищенная и удобная в замке. Я займу другую.

Стан врага или нет, но Персиваль действительно устал. Он свернулся в клубок в огромной кровати и мгновенно уснул. Гриндевальд в это время говорил с лекарем в своем кабинете.

-Он быстро поправится, - сказал лекарь, - но будет слаб еще несколько дней. Он явно не отдыхает достаточно. Я сделаю необходимые зелья.

-Думаешь, стоит попросить других омег о помощи?

-Боюсь, бесполезно, Ваше Величество. В нем слишком много от воина. Он воспринимает лишь собственный опыт. В обществе омег ему будет неуютно, потому что он воевал и тренировал солдат. 

Король потер бровь.

-Все это повлияло на его здоровье?

-У него понижен иммунитет, поэтому ему нужны витамины. Но в остальном он в очень хорошей форме. Я даже удивлен, - признался лекарь. - Я не думаю, что он подавляет свою суть, просто скрывает ее. 

-Вот оно что, - задумался Геллерт. Так он боялся неизвестности? - Это хорошо.  
___________________________________________________________

Персиваль почти мурлыкал, поедая ломтики поджаренного мяса. Вся еда, что ему приносили стражники, была великолепна, хотя порции велики для него.

-Но это норма, сэр, - нахмурился стражник в первый же день, когда он не съел и половины тарелки. - Вы слишком мало едите.

Поэтому ему принесли множество фруктов и орехов, которыми он перекусывал в течении дня. Грейвс давно так не расслаблялся, хотя не был уверен в намерениях Гриндевальда. Король относился к нему с уважением и мягкостью, но Персиваль понимал, что сбежать ему не дадут. Если Гриндевальд не хотел его в роли солдата или наложника, то чего он хотел?

В комнату вошел король. Грейвс торопливо проглотил кусочек мяса и попытался развернуться из клубка пледов, в котором был свернут, но Геллерт его остановил.

-Сейчас это твоя комната, будь удобен. - Гриндевальд сел в кресло. - Как ты себя чувствуешь, солнце?

-Хорошо, - ответил Персиваль, беря кубок с соком.

-Я хотел спросить у тебя кое-что, Перси. - Геллерт наклонился вперед. - О тебе кто-то знает?

-Нет, - покачал головой омега. - Серафина бы назначила меня каким-нибудь советником и говорила о том, как мне не надо скрываться. И закончила бы все тирадой о равноправии не-магов и магов.

Король презрительно фыркнул. Персиваль посмотрел в окно. _Кое-кто знает._ Скорее всего, все считают его мертвым или захваченным. Тесеус тоже?

-Ангел, - позвал Геллерт. - не печалься так. Нурменгард станет для тебя хорошим домом. Хочешь увидеть библиотеку?

Библиотека замка оказалась огромной. Персиваль потратил время, но нашел интересные для себя книги. Гриндевальд старался навещать его каждый день, приносил редкие книги и сувениры. Они часто говорили о книгах или своем прошлом. Но Персиваль так и не рассказал о своем единственном близком друге. Он не решился попросить разрешение отправить письмо, потому что не хотел подвергать Тесеуса опасности. Грейвс не спрашивал о Макусе. Знал, что Нурменгард побеждает. Ему не хотелось думать, что его друг может быть мертв.

Тесеус тоже устал от войн, но в Хогвартсе жил его младший брат, вечно влипающий в неприятности. Без Ньюта Тесеус бы уже давно оставил пост командира.  
________________________________________________

Гриндевальд решил поужинать вместе с князем. Омега был каким-то печальным. Король наделся, что это ненадолго. Как только война закончится, он начнет показывать Персивалю свое королевство.

Не считая этой печали, Грейвс был в порядке. Ему явно нравилась его новая одежда. Мысли о броне все еще злили Гриндевальда. _Доспехи - то, к чему омеги не должны прикасаться._ От Персиваля шел запах радости, когда он ел что-то вкусное. Хотя он особо ни с кем не говорил, когда ходил в библиотеку, но он явно нравился людям во дворце. Умный, спокойный, сильный и пахнет медом. _А уж как он нравился королю._ Геллерт ни к кому таких чувств не испытывал. Он начал понемногу ухаживать за омегой, чтобы Персиваль ему открылся. 

Омега что-то ему не говорил, но что? Что его печалило? Не тосковал же он по Макусе? Хотя его личные вещи остались там, в его доме. Нужно проверить это. Но сначала разобраться с остатками Хогвартса. Один из командиров Альбуса как с цепи сорвался. Герой последней войны, как и Персиваль. Такая сила пригодилась бы Нурменгарду, но больно свирепо он нападал в последнее время. Все больше уходя от своей территории. 

Гриндевальд стер соус с щеки Персиваля, заставив того покраснеть. Может, притащить этого командира в королевство? Перетянуть на свою сторону или выпытать информацию.  
_________________________________________

 _Что-то не так._ Персиваль чувствовал изменения в магии в воздухе. Вместо библиотеки он пошел в кабинет Гриндевальда, где было несколько солдат.

-Перси? - удивился король. На его щеке красовался кровоподтек и он двигался скованнее обычного. - Что такое, ангел?

-Кто тебя ранил?

-Ты мог слышать о нем. Тесеус Саламандер.

Внутри у омеги все опустилось.

-Ты убил его? - глухо спросил Грейвс, излучая нотки страха и боли.

Волосы на загривке короля встали дыбом.

-Нет, я...

Магия замка дернулась. Гриндевальд выругался, хватая меч.

-Будь здесь, Перси!

Король и солдаты бросились к подземелью. С Грейвсом остались два стражника. _Омега или нет, но Персиваль вел армию на войну._ Пара движений и магии и стражники рухнули на землю. Князь схватил меч одного и вылетел из кабинета.

 _Тесеус здесь._ Сколько раз они прикрывали друг друга на войне? Сколько раз клялись умереть вместе, если что-то случится? Они были родственными душами. Раненый Тесеус мог сбежать из темницы, только если озверел. Значит, он почуял запах друга на Гриндевальде.Он бы сразу кинулся на поиски, дальше от выхода, потому что Персиваля бы держали именно в той стороне.

Грейвс завернул за угол. Тесеус впечатал в стену солдата. Два других уже лежали на полу.

-Тесеус, - выдохнул Персиваль, бросаясь к нему. 

Альфа крепко его обнял.

-Я думал, что сошел с ума, - пробормотал Саламандер. - Мне сказали, тебя убили. Я хотел убить Гриндевальда, но от него пахло тобой. Я боялся...

-Я в порядке, - заверил омега. - Я боялся отправлять тебе письмо...

Из-за угла вынырнули Гриндевальд и солдаты. Тесеус оскалился, поднимая меч. Персиваль тут же оказался за его спиной, прижимаясь к ней собственной. Им не привыкать защищать спины друг друга. Геллерт поднял руку и солдаты опустили оружие, сами уже чувствуя. _За все время здесь омега не пах счастьем, как сейчас._

-Вызовите лекаря в покои Персиваля, - приказал Гриндевальд солдатам. 

Персиваль подтолкнул Тесеуса. Тот опустил меч и вновь обнял друга.

-Я скучал, - пробормотал Персиваль. 

-Я тоже.

Гриндевальд поджал губы, смотря на них. Персиваль ему соврал тогда? Саламандер знал о его поле, похоже. Они были парой? Тесеус посмотрел через плечо, почувствовав раздражение Гриндевальда.

 _-Я выпотрошу тебя, если ты его обидишь,_ \- прошипел Саламандер.

Персиваль уткнулся ему в грудь с усмешкой. Король чуть от облегчения не выдохнул. Значит, не пара.  
______________________________________________________________

-Он единственный? - позже уточнил Геллерт. - Ангел, если есть кто-то еще, кому ты хочешь написать, просто скажи.

-Только Тесеус. Но, Тес?.. 

-Ньют сам выбрал идти за Альбусом, - произнес тот. 

Альфа уткнулся в плечо омеги. Персиваль погладил его по спине. Гриндевальд подавил ревность. Он получил свое вознагрождение чуть позже. Сказал, что Саламандер остается в Нурменгарде, хочет того или нет. Даже подготовил приказ о его назначении на должность главы королевской стражи. Далеко от передовой и близко к Персивалю. Омега обнял короля при новости, потом покраснел и отпрянул. Но Геллерт нежно погладил его по скуле и Персиваль смущенно ему улыбнулся.  
__________________________________________________

С Тесеусом рядом Персиваль начал выбираться из комнаты чаще. Они ходили в сад и тренировались в борьбе на тренировочной площадке. Занятие не для омеги, но Грейвс был восторжен вновь размяться. Стражники внимательно за ними наблюдали, испытывая смущение, что их так легко вывели из строя. Если бы альфа и омеги не спешили, то могли кого-то из них убить. Так что солдаты приходили посмотреть на их тренировки и поучиться. 

Пока у Тесеуса была своя комната, он часто ночевал у друга. Им было не привыкать, как узнал Гриндевальд. Они часто оказывались вместе в окопах во время войны. Именно так они и подорвали себе иммунитет. Слишком много времени на холодной земле. Недовольный король приказал доставить им как можно больше фруктов и зелий для восстановления.  
_____________________________________________________

Персиваль неуверенно потоптался во временной комнате Гриндевальда. Ему сказали, что король здесь. Геллерт вышел из ванной в полотенце на бедрах. Грейвс покраснел и отвернулся.

-Я-я зайду...

-Останься, солнце.

Геллерт нежно взял его за руку. Персиваль неловко протянул ему книгу.

-Я хотел взять продолжение, но мне сказали, что оно у тебя.

-Так и есть. Мне тоже понравилась эта история.

Персиваль закусил губу, когда губы короля коснулись его скулы.

-Геллерт, что ты... хочешь от меня?

-От тебя? Ничего. Для тебя? Я хочу дать тебе превосходную жизнь. Королевство...

________

...Персиваль тихо выдохнул, когда Геллерт вошел в него. Король взял его за подбородок, заставляя смотреть в глаза.

-Ты будешь моей королевой, омега.

Грейвс обхватил его за шею.

-Да, мой король...

__________

Геллерт издал возмущенный вопль, когда его ткнули острием меча в бок. Невпечатленный Тесеус поднял бровь.

-Кастрировать тебя сразу или есть последние слова?

-Как ты вошел? - зашипел король, укрывая хихикающего Персиваля одеялом. 

-Тут почти нет чар, а стража легко пропустила родственную душу омеги, на которую ты покусился. 

-Сильно его не бей, - попросил Персиваль.

-Не обещаю.

Гриндевальду пришлось некотрое время щеголять синяком под глазом, зато все знали, что он наконец нашел спутника жизни.

-По крайней мере, он дал свое благословление, - проворчал Гриндевальд, лежа головой на коленях своей омеги.

-Ты такой дурак, - мягко вздохнул Персиваль, поглаживая его волосы. - Хватит злить Тесеуса.

-Он первый начал!  
______________________________________

Нурменгард одержал победу. Колдуны отследили всех не-магов и теперь преследовали их, давая шанс уплыть с материка. Детей маги сами посадили на корабли и отправили на соседний континент. На этом их доброта к обычным людям, которых они ненавидели, закончилась. Оставшихся на их земле людей они не жалели.

Гриндевальд насмешливо смотрел на закованных Альбуса, Серафину и нескольких их людей, стоящих на коленях перед его троном.

-Полагаю, слова излишни, - усмехнулся король. - Вас двоих я убью лично. А вот у остальных есть шанс покинуть мои земли, если не хотите принять мою сторону.

Рыжеволосый маг шевельнулся.

-Если я уйду, вы скажите, где тела моего брата и друга?

-Ньют, - начал Дамблдор.

-Заткнись. Все из-за твоей никчемной политики.

Альбус вздрогнул. Геллерт повернул голову. Солдаты пропустили Тесеуса в его новой форме и Персиваля в его шелковой одежде, которую Геллерт подарил ему этим утром.

-Привет, братишка.

Глаза Ньюта расширились. Он дернулся, но цепи мешали. Геллерт махнул рукой. Маг тут же бросился к брату и другу. 

-Я думал, вас убили, - прошептал он, крепко держась за них. - Перси, ты?.. 

-Прости, что молчали.

Персиваль погладил младшего мага по головое. Ньют просто кивнул, не желая отпускать. Усмешка Гриндевальда стала шире при виде лиц экс-короля и экс-королевы. Альфы и беты не носят одежду, как на Грейвсе. К тому же, на его голове уже красовалась изящная корона с символом Нурменгарда.

-У этого королевства есть король и королева, - протянул Геллерт, смотря на побежденных врагов. - Скоро будут принцы и принцессы. Маги более чем счастливы в этом королевстве. Ваши слова оказались просто ерундой, в конце концов. 

Король поднялся, сжимая свой меч и смеряя Пиквери и Дамблдора ледяным взглядом. Тесеус потянул брата и друга в другой зал, им больше нечего здесь делать. Солдаты сомкнули за ними ряды. Пора положить конец войне и объявить начало новой жизни для магов. Гриндевальд медленно подошел к врагам, в чьих глазах отражался страх и его меч.

_-Да здравствует король. И королева._


	3. trophy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medieval AU, with magic, Alpha\Alpha, semi-public sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request: Nurmengard attacked Macusa, who has four defensive fortresses. Percival commands the eastern fortress. Grindelwald takes some people as trophies when wins. He takes Percival of course. You can add Albus as an omega, but omegas are treated like whores or property. Of course Gellert is not interested in him.

Весь восточный гарнизон оказался захвачен. Персиваль выдохнул, предвидя смерть. Но король Нурменгарда усмехнулся.

-Неплохие трофеи я привезу в свой дворец. Думаешь, королева будет выплачивать ресурсы, чтобы вернуть их?

Грейвс медленно кивнул, пытаясь не дрожать. Его верхняя броня оказалась разбита, когда он подобрался слишком близко к королю и зацепил его магией, а холод он не любил. Геллерт стянул с себя меховой плащ и накинул на раненого альфу, присев перед ним.

-Уверен, мы с тобой поладим, Персиваль. Зови меня своим королем теперь.

Персиваль настороженно посмотрел на короля. Он слышал слухи и видел некоторые его действия. Гриндевальд подавлял любого и уничтожал других как дышал.

-Как скажите, мой король, - сглотнул Грейвс.

-Отлично, золотце. Посиди тут, пока я выбираю трофеи.

Персиваль неуверенно укутался в плащ, пока король пошел дальше в крепость. Брюнет не был уверен, что ему повезло выжить. Он услышал скулеж кого-то из выживших и сжал раненую ногу. Закончив выбор людей и вещей, Гриндевальд ледяным тоном провозгласил:

-То, что я отметил, забираем. Все остальное сжигаем.

Солдаты Нурменгарда поспешили забрать трофеи, а Гриндевальд подошел к Персивалю и без усилий поднял на руки. Несмотря на ситуацию, Грейвс покраснел.

-У тебя ранена нога, золотце, - пояснил король.

-Но вы сказали "вернуть их", - все же произнес альфа в руках Гриндевальда.

-Проницательное создание, - довольно улыбнулся Геллерт, неся его к своей лошади. - Ты ведь понимаешь значение. - Он не собирался возвращать Грейвса. - Тебе понравится твой новый дом, Перси.  
______________________________________________

Персиваль не знал, сколько точно людей забрал Гриндевальд, но знал, что Абернэти из его крепости и Альбус, глава южной, были здесь тоже. Все должности и заслуги не имели значения, когда ты проигрываешь. Поэтому Гриндевальд отмечал свои трофеи знаками, вырезанными на теле, или ошейниками из жесткой кожи, натирающими шею и часто удушающими. Абернэти и Альбус получили именно такие. Грейвсу даже было неприятно смотреть на них, представляя, как они перекрывают доступ к кислороду.

К счастью, ему повезло больше. Гриндевальд надел на его шею золотую ленту со своим знаком и драгоценными камнями. Непривычный вес на шее, но не доставляющий неудобств.

-Она заколдована, разумеется, - усмехнулся Геллерт, - как и ошейники. Я всегда хочу знать, где моя _собственность._

Даже от своих трофеев король ожидал пользы. Он дал Абернэти должность мелкого помощника. Альбуса отправил куда-то за пределы дворца, где держал другие трофеи для _развлечения._ Хотя король мог любого использовать для подобных целей, так что это была просто формальность, обозначающая, что омегу он рассматривает лишь, как свою подстилку. Персивалю же он дал должность советника и выделил просторные покои.

Работу Грейвс выполнял так, как делал бы это в Макусе. Во-первых, он не привык саботировать работу. Во-вторых, страх наказания. Кто знает, когда хорошее отношение обернется кровью.  
____________________________________________________

Персиваль вынырнул из сна, почувствовав чужое присутствие. Гриндевальд сел на край кровати и сжал заднюю часть шеи сонной альфы, показывая превосходство.

-Ненавижу прерывать твой сон, радость моя, но нужно, чтобы ты проверил отчеты.

-Что-то серьезное, мой король? - спросил Грейвс, не двигаясь.

-Вовсе нет. - Король приободрился. - Хотя я рад, что ты переживаешь за меня. Прямо отрада для глаз. Кстати, золотце, у тебя не пустовато? - Кроме сменной одежды и пары вещей, Персиваль ничего не приобрел. - Тебе что-нибудь купить?

-Все в порядке, мой король.

На самом деле Грейвс даже из дворца не выходил. Он особо не скучал по Макусе, но предпочел бы жить подальше от всего этого. Вне работы он проводил время у себя, иногда ходя в библиотеку.

-Хмм. - Гриндевальд задумчиво оглядел его. - Я заметил, что ты мало ешь. К тому же, в основном у себя. Тебе не нравится моя компания, Перси?

Геллерт чуть сильнее надавил на его шею, но боли не причинял.

-В здешних блюдах много специй, - пробормотал Персиваль. - Я стараюсь готовить себе сам, мой король. - Он брал продукты с кухни и готовил с помощью магии.

-Нужно было сразу сказать, что не любишь специи, золотце, - мягко упрекнул король. - Скажи повару, что предпочитаешь, он сделает. - Гриндевальд посмотрел на теплое одеяло, которое Персиваль купил самым первым. - Пожалуй, мне стоит сделать тебе подарок.  
________________________________________

Подарком оказались несколько больших кофт с символом Нурменгарда, очень теплые и мягкие. Персиваль тут же надел одну. Кофта ему мгновенно понравилась, даже если носила запах Гриндевальда. Король часто прикасался к нему, оставляя свой запах, помечая. Персиваль не был уверен, делал он это, чтобы унизить или заявить права на него. Король не скрывал, что считает советника своей собственностью, как все трофеи, хотя к сексу не принуждал.

Пока Гриндевальд был превосходным любовником, секс с ним оставлял других в ушибах, униженными и иногда окровавленными. Геллерт часто издевался над тем, что они достигали оргазма даже в таких условиях. Он не любил, когда они трогали его, ясно показывая, что не считает никого больше, чем грелкой для постели. Грейвс совершенно не желал испытывать подобное.

-Понравился подарок? - хихикнул Геллерт.

-Очень. Спасибо, мой король.

В любом случае, подарок и правда был хорошим. В Нурменгарде было холоднее, чем в Макусе, поэтому Персиваль замерзал в замке быстрее, чем обычно.

-Хорошо смотрится, - одобрил Гриндевальд.

Повар и правда стал готовить еще и блюда без специй, что было облегчением для Персиваля, да и другим они понравились. Но участившиеся обеды с королем и его людьми облегчением не были. К Персивалю относились хорошо, но он находился в замке не по своей воле. Он знал, что ему не сбежать отсюда.

Альфу волновала ситуация с Макусой. Гриндевальд возвращал живые "трофеи" за ресурсы, но часто уже лишенными воли. Разумеется, наиболее ценных он возвращал в последнюю очередь. К тому же, он мог запросто вновь напасть, но уже для окончательного уничтожения королевства. Серафина пыталась договориться о возврате Персиваля, но король только смеялся на это.  
___________________________________________________

От Гриндевальда просто несло злобой на совещании. Помимо бессоницы, настроение короля было испорчено ошибкой в поставке оружия. Персиваль покосился на свою кофту и тихо встал. Разноцветные глаза тут же прыгнули к нему. Грейвс скользнул за спину короля и надавил на его напряженные плечи, заставив замереть.

-О? Продолжай, золотце.

Уже через пару минут Гриндевальд оживился, отчего советники незаметно выдохнули.

-Почему я не в курсе, что у тебя такие мягкие руки, Перси? Я ожидаю полный массаж сегодня же.

-Как прикажете.

Вечером Гриндевальд стонал от наслаждения, когда Грейвс массажировал ему спину, сидя на его бедрах. Стражники привели Альбуса, как утром приказал король, но сейчас Геллерт просто махнул омеге на пол, где тот послушно сел.

-Чуть левее, радость моя. Самое оно. Докладывайте. - Стражники быстро доложили обстановку с поставками. В воздухе веяло возбуждением, но Геллерт терпеливо лежал. - Как же хорошо, что я тебя завоевал.

-Мышцы просто каменные, - пробормотал Персиваль. - Разве вам не делают массаж?

-Не люблю, когда меня трогают, - простонал король. - Но если хочешь потрогать мои мышцы еще, только скажи, солнце. - Он повернул голову к страже. - Отведите омегу в другую спальню. В этой я шлюх не трахаю.

В этой спальне пахло лишь Гриндевальдом и зимним лесом. Персиваль успел заметить потаенную боль в глазах Дамблдора. У него все еще были чувства к Гриндевальду? Тот относился к омегам, как к шлюхам, бога ради.

-Устал? - уточнил Геллерт, услышав тихий выдох советника. - Тогда продолжим завтра. Иди спать, золотце.  
_________________________________________________________

Ошибка, допущенная Абернэти, не была так уж критична, но у Гриндевальда и без того было дурное настроение. Персиваль быстро делал пометки в докладе о поставке оружия, надеясь, что ему не прилетит пыточным заклинанием, как стонущей от боли бете.

-Бездари, - прорычал Гриндевальд. - Ты закончил, Перси?

Взгляд короля был темным и жадным. Грейвс мысленно проклял Абернэти. _Теперь и ему достанется._

-Да, мой король.

 _-Да, мой альфа,_ золотце, - поправил Геллерт, беря у него доклад и сжимая его загривок...

...Гриндевальд откинул голову на спинку кресла, гладя Грейвса по волосам.

-Ты всегда меня расслабляешь, лапочка. - Король посмотрел на вошедшую стражу. - Все уладили?

-Да, Ваше Величество.

_-Глотай, золотце._

Персивалю ничего другого не оставалось. По крайней мере, его не держали силой, как некоторых, чтобы они задыхались на члене короля. Гриндевальд дал ему отстраниться, заправил свой половой орган в брюки и поцеловал меньшую альфу в лоб.

-Вот это моя радость. - Гриндевальд втянул покрасневшего от смущения и унижения советника в свои колени и мрачно посмотрел на бледного Абернэти. - Что-то заинтересовало?

-К-конечно, нет, В-Ваше Величество...

-Неужели? То есть, ты не пожирал глазами советника Грейвса? _Я не терплю, когда на мою собственность так смотрят._ \- Жуткая ухмылка растянула губы короля. - Может, отправить Макусе твою голову?

Бета задрожал. Грейвс дернулся.

-Мой ко... альфа, - поправился Персиваль, - ресурсы, что вы получите за него...

-...я получу и так. - Гриндевальд довольно погладил спину альфы на своих коленях. - Хорошо, что ты волнуешься за наше королевство, Перси. Проверь все доклады о поставках, стражники помогут тебе с этим. Я пока разберусь с этой _ошибкой._

Персиваль кивнул, стараясь не смотреть на стражников. Они и не такое видели, но для советника это было слишком. У Гриндевальда и правда не было стыда.

Грейвсу лучше было не знать, что стражники были _рады._ С Персивалем их король становился намного уравновешенней. Гриндевальда уважали и даже почитали, но попадать под его гнев никто не хотел. Обитатели дворца надеялись, что король сфокусирует внимание на мягкой и спокойной альфе, что уменьшит количество яростных действий Геллерта. К тому же, сам Персиваль был умным и способным человеком со спокойным характером и никогда не повышающий голос, за что многим он понравился сразу. А уж когда начал успокаивать своим присутствием короля, тем более.  
______________________________________________

Проблему с поставкой быстро разрешили, там не было ничего серьезного. Не то что это сильно помогло Абернэти. Персиваль бы пожалел его, но предпочитал не вылезать из своих покоев. Чувство унижения прошло, но попадаться вновь ему не хотелось. Больше с такими действиями Геллерт к нему не приставал, но поглядывал куда жаднее обычного.

Через несколько дней после инцидента его вызвал король для массажа. Персиваль застал его за сексом и отвел взгляд. Очевидно, успокаивающие феромоны омеги толку не имели, потому что Гриндевальд без церемоний отбросил от себя Альбуса. Зря Дамблдор пытался нагреть его постель, чтобы помочь союзнику. Абернэти неплохо досталось.

-Золотце, время массажа?

-Я могу зайти позже, - предложил Персиваль.

-Ерунда. Мне нужно наконец расслабиться. Эти шлюхи бесполезны, - процедил Гриндевальд. - Идем в мою спальню. С этими я позже закончу.  
_________________________________________________

Персиваль привычно массажировал спину короля, когда тот резко сел, сбрасывая советника со своих бедер на кровать и нависая над ним. Запах возбуждения стал толще и насыщеннее. Гриндевальд растянул губы в улыбке.

-Какой вид. - Сильная рука сжала бедро затихшей альфы. - Пора мне заклеймить мой трофей. Уверен, твоя попка понавится моему узлу не меньше, чем твоя глотка, лапочка.

Персиваль сглотнул страх. Он не хотел быть униженным еще больше и кровоточащим, потому что альфы рождены вовсе не для секса, а Гриндевальд почти не использовал масло и не ждал, когда партнер привыкнет к узлу.

-Почему ты дрожишь, золотце? - Король обнажил зубы. - Ты же знаешь, как я о тебе забочусь. Тебе будет так хорошо, что ты не захочешь вылезать из-под меня...

\---

...Персиваль пытался глушить стоны, но без толку. Он был смущен и возбужден. _Альфы не должны так себя чувствовать, когда их растягивают другие альфы._

-Не скрывай голос, Персиваль, - приказал Гриндевальд, добавляя третий палец. - Какой же ты тугой.

Грейвс застонал. Его дырочка пульсировала от пальцев другой альфы, но Геллерт не скупился на масло, чтобы снизить боль. Персиваль вскрикнул, почувствовав, как позвоночник пронзила искра удовольствия. Гриндевальд облизнулся и двинул пальцами в том же направлении, вызывая у меньшей альфы дрожь...

___

...Гриндевальд застонал от жара и узости вокруг своего члена. Грейвс вонзил ногти ему в спину, смаргивая слезы. Даже с подготовкой альфе было больно.

-Шшш. - Геллерт прикусил его шею. - Потерпи, мое сокровище...

___

...Персиваль вонзил зубы в плечо короля, вздрагивая от мощных толчков. Его тело горело от удовольствия, а стоны сменились на всхлипы, потому что он отчаянно хотел кончить. Но рука Геллерта зажимала его член у основания, мешая разрядке. Гриндевальд двигался так, чтобы при каждом толчке задевать то место внутри, от которого Персиваль издавал такие сводящие с ума звуки.

-Такой сладкий и мягкий, - облизнулся Гриндевальд. - Теперь тебе хорошо?

-Да, альфа, - кое-как выдохнул Персиваль, сглатывая слюну. - Пожалуйста...

-Ты мое сокровище. - Геллерт укусил кожу у соска Грейвса, заставив того вскрикнуть. - Я собираюсь заполнить тебя своей спермой. _Чтобы все это чуяли._ Ты ведь хочешь этого? Скажи мне, лапочка.

Щеки Персиваля горели от смущения и жара, он едва мог думать сквозь туман удовольствия в голове.

-Пожалуйста... твой узел, альфа...

Геллерт наконец разжал руку. Персиваль всхлипнул, изливаясь себе на живот и сжимаясь вокруг члена внутри себя от искр удовольствия, прошибающих его тело. Гриндевальд рыкнул, делая рывок. Его сперма мощным потоком ударила внутрь меньшей альфы. Персиваль не удержал хныканье, когда почувствовал, как огромный узел начал растягивать его еще больше. Гриндевальд одним движением вогнал узел до упора, вызывая вскрик, но тут же впился в губы советника поцелуем.

-Шшш, радость моя, ты привыкнешь.

Гриндевальд принял сидячее положение, осторожно устроив Персиваля на себе. Тот тихо выдохнул. Было непривычно, но чувство заполненности и удовлетворения перебивало боль.

-Ну вот, а ты боялся, - ласково произнес король, призывая покрывало и накидывая на плечи советника. - Разве было плохо?

Персиваль молча покачал головой и виновато принялся слизывать кровь с плеча короля, текущую из укуса.

-Не вини себя, золотце. Ты просто не контролировал себя от наслаждения. Тебе это простительно.

Вот именно. Гриндевальд взял его в спальне, где никого не трахал, не унизил и не причинил боли.

-Геллерт? - очень тихо позвал советник.

Блондин тут же ткнулся ему в висок.

-Почему так неуверенно, Перси? - Король погладил его бедро. - Ты мое сокровище. Я сразу это понял. И ты меня уже не покинешь. - В голосе Гриндевальда прозвучала непреклонная угроза. - _Это ясно, Персиваль?_

Персиваль коснулся его губ своими в ответ и положил голову ему на плечо, медленно поглаживая волосы на его затылке. Гриндевальд мгновенно расслабился и повернул голову на стук.

-Что там еще?

-Посланники от Макусы, Ваше Величество, - отрапортовал стражник. - Хотят договориться о следующем возврате.

-Верно, - припомнил Геллерт. - Ждите.

Король подождал, пока его узел не спадет, и осмотрел своего партнера. Не считая укусов на шее и следов от пальцев, Персиваль был в порядке. Гриндевальд завернул его в покрывало и поцеловал в волосы.

-Мне нужно убедиться, что у тебя лишь один дом, Перси. _Здесь._ Поэтому жди меня в моей спальне, хорошо?

Грейвс сонно кивнул, коснувшись его руки.

-Будь аккуратнее, - пробормотал он.

-Лапочка, - пропел Геллерт, уткнувшись в его щеку. - Разумеется, не переживай. Просто спи и жди меня.

Персиваль почти мгновенно уснул, измотанный напряженными днями и бурным сексом. Геллерт надел брюки, предвкушая их будущие развлечения. Но сначала дело. Он вышел из спальни, плотно закрыв дверь.

-Чтоб рядом с ним всегда кто-то был.

Стражники кивнули. Они прекрасно видели царапины на спине и укус на плече короля и внутренне выдохнули от облегчения. Геллерт же насмешливо глянул на омегу и бету. Те вздрогнули. Они прекрасно слышали происходящее в спальне. Очевидно, что Гриндевальду они больше не нужны, раз он так заботился о другой альфе.

-Найдите список всех моих живых трофеев, - приказал король. - Больше я в некоторых не нуждаюсь. А эти пора вернуть Макусе. Разумеется, в достойном виде для тех, кто неправильно смотрит на _мое._  
_______________________________________________

Голова Абернэти и убитый горем Альбус, доставивший ее, были единственным предупреждением, что получила Макуса. Не прошло и пары дней, как королевство пало. Гриндевальд лично казнил Серафину, хотя та успела узнать о его новом консорте. Персиваль не испытывал вины. Он никогда особо не любил Макусу, а теперь у него были дом и любящий муж.

-Может, сходим позже в сад? - предложил Персиваль, разминая спину короля.

-Что пожелаешь, Перси. Я покажу тебе все наше королевство.

Нурменгардцам было все равно, что их король выбрал альфу, потому что Гриндевальд стал заметно спокойнее, а Персиваль многим нравился своим характером и тем, что с его появления многие законы и управление королевством пришли в порядок и Нурменгард продолжал процветать.

Гриндевальд перевернулся на спину, ухватив Персиваля за бедра.

-Как же я люблю тебя завоевывать, мое сокровище.

-Как и я, мой король.

Консорт наклонился к королю, который мгновенно втянул его в поцелуй, сваливая на кровать. Гриндевальд прикусил шею Грейвса, заставляя тихо вздохнуть в удовольствии.

-Тогда я начну _завоевание._


	4. landslide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medieval AU, with magic

Персиваль с трудом смог сесть, скидывая с себя землю и тело охранника. Что произошло?.. Он непонимающе огляделся. Кругом земля и камни, стена дождя не давала увидеть больше. Верно, он был на прогулке. Но случился обвал или оползень. Персиваль посмотрел на гору. Это было так неожиданно, что даже магия не помогла.

Грейвс, _он не хотел зваться Гриндевальдом_ , попытался встать, но левую лодыжку прострелило болью. Хотя ему повезло, что он вообще жив остался. 

Персиваль сжал повреждённый браслет на руке. Тот частично глушил магию до этого, мешая побегу. Для этого были и охранники, чтобы он не нашел выход из сети чар вокруг Нурменгарда. Сейчас браслет был сломан, а охранники... Персиваль осмотрелся. Один лежал рядом. Тот, кто закрыл Персиваля собой от камней. Второй лежал поодаль. Даже с такого расстояния был виден неестественный поворот его шеи. Третий был под камнями чуть дальше. 

Звучало нелепо, но это был идеальный момент для побега. Персиваль мечтал об этом почти год. Он вышел за Гриндевальда, чтобы тот не трогал его территорию. Точнее, его выдали родители. 

Чертов браслет, ухабистые отношения с мужем в лучшие дни и охранники за спиной - вот что получил Персиваль в Нурменгарде. Он хотел сбежать куда-нибудь подальше, наплевав на все остальное. Просто забыть о том, что его отдали как какой-то трофей без чувств. Гриндевальд больше, чем игрушкой его не считал. Ладно хоть не насиловал. Они сексом за это время занимались от силы раз шесть, когда Геллерт был в особенно плохом настроении. Любви к нему это Персивалю не добавляло.

Вот только... Лодыжка у Грейвса сломана, магия будет восстанавливаться долго даже со сломанным браслетом, ребра тоже явно оказались повреждены, на теле много ссадин. Ещё и ливень. Как ему выбраться из Нурменгарда в таком состоянии? 

Охранник рядом едва заметно шевельнулся. Персиваль нащупал на его шее пульс. Так он жив. Грейвс через силу дохромал до остальных. У одного и правда оказалась сломана шея, но второй дышал. Персиваль привалился к дереву и положил руки на свою лодыжку. Его магии хватит, чтобы зарастить кость. Так он сможет хотя бы идти. Но куда? И как долго?

Пока лечился, он хмуро посматривал на охранников. Он с ними редко говорил. Он вообще ни с кем особо не говорил, лишь когда выполнял некоторую бумажную работу. Больше Гриндевальд ему все всё равно не позволял делать. Грейвс сцепил зубы. Но Дитрих спас его от камней, а Кит никогда не беспокоил своим присутствием. Вот так бросить их... Они умрут, если он уйдет. Он сам помрёт, если сейчас воспользуется шансом на побег.

На глаза даже слезы от обиды наворачивались. _Почему ему так не везёт?_

Персиваль глубоко вздохнул. Хоть родители и воспользовались им, его магия все ещё подпитывала чары вокруг их территории. Но так у него не хватит сил помочь двум раненым воинам. Грейвс потянул магию от чар, зная, что без нее те рухнут, открыв территорию для атаки любому врагу. Персиваля это уже не заботило. Раз его бросили, он тоже мог их бросить. Но даже этой магии не хватит для выживания в случае побега.

Сначала он как смог вылечил Дитриха, достаточно, чтобы тот встал на ноги. Потом Персиваль занялся Китом, скинув с того несколько камней.

-Милорд?.. - пробормотал Кит, открыв мутные глаза.

-Помолчи, - оборвал Грейвс, не убирая руки с его груди и вливая магию в тело.

Лошади погибли под землей. До Нурменгарда идти почти три километра. Персиваль мог вылечить лишь наиболее обширные раны, даже на это ушла вся его магия. Без лечения они долго могут не протянуть. Дитриху досталось сильнее всего, потому что он закрывал Грейвса своим телом. Сам он едва мог идти, поэтому Персиваль перекинул его руку через свои плечи. Кит взвалил на себя тело третьего охранника. Если они его оставят, а оползень повторится, то тело они уже не найдут.

Персиваль не хотел думать о последствиях. Запрет на прогулки, как минимум. _А ведь это единственное, что не давало ему сойти с ума в замке._ Плюс, ему придется помучиться с ранениями. Новый браслет _или что похуже_ не дадут его магии сильно помочь. Родители могут рискнуть прийти с претензиями, что он забрал свою магию из защитных чар. Гриндевальд скорее просто захватит их территорию, но все равно. Встреча с мужем Персиваля особенно не радовала. Если Гриндевальд избавится от него, это будет не худший вариант. Кто знает, что он сделает с ним за раненых и мертвого охранников? 

Гриндевальду нравилось, что он имел такую власть. Персиваль был его игрушкой, пока Грейвсы боялись, что он все равно атакует их. Мог уже заинтересоваться чем-нибудь другим. Лорд Хогвартса был явно не прочь стать мужем Геллерта, хотя сам Геллерт не желал этого. Вроде они были любовниками раньше. Персиваль не знал подробностей их разрыва, но неужели кто-то мог полюбить жестокого человека вроде Гриндевальда?

Персиваль поморщился от боли в ребрах. Кит почти оступился, но устоял на ногах. Дитрих закашлялся, сплевывая кровь. Они были покрыты ссадинами, землей и насквозь вымокли. Они вообще дойдут? Грейвс отчасти не против помереть в пути, но не останавливается. 

Может, не стоило так далеко уходить от замка? Но он так хотел подышать лесным воздухом. Он не слышал, чтобы здесь случались подобные инциденты. Может, это какой-то знак? Или ему просто очень не везет в этой жизни.

-Я могу идти сам, - пробормотал Дитрих.

-Тогда мы оба свалимся без сил, - тихо ответил Персиваль.

У него самого заканчивались силы. Лодыжка заболела с новой силой от ходьбы. Кит тяжело выдохнул, мотнув головой. Дождь застилал им путь. 

-Почти пришли, - облегченно произнес Кит.

Еще дольше они бы просто не прошли. Они уже дрожали от холода и усталости. Стража на воротах почти выпрыгнула из кожи, увидев их.

-Что произошло, сэр?!.

-Найдите лекарей, - проговорил устало Персиваль.

Рыцари забрали у Кита тело погибшего, помогая охраннику идти. Ноги у того уже не шли от усталости. Еще два рыцаря торопливо приняли у Грейвса Дитриха. Сам Персиваль отмахнулся от чужих рук и потащился в свои кварты, не замечая забегавших и встревоженных людей вокруг. Видимо, они успели доложить Гриндевальду, потому что Грейвс неожиданно впечатался в мощную грудь, заворачивая за угол. Сильные руки тут же схватили его за плечи.

-Перси, что случилось?!

Персиваль вздрогнул от громкого голоса и боли. Он устал, его тело болело, его надежды на побег растаяли. Грейвс выдохнул, поднимая на Гриндевальда пустой взгляд. Но лорд неожиданно поднял его на руки и буквально помчался в сторону их кварт. Персиваль прикрыл глаза, уже не заботясь. Он дотащился до Нурменгарда вместе с теми двумя, теперь усталость брала свое. 

Гриндевальд осторожно опустил его на стул в ванной и начал снимать с него мокрую одежду, остатки браслета он просто бросил в угол. Потом махнул рукой, заполняя огромную ванную водой. 

-Потерпи немного, - пробормотал Геллерт, вновь беря его на руки и опуская в воду. Персиваль едва слышно застонал. Его ссадины защипало от горячей воды, но это было такое блаженство. Он не знал, сколько они шли под ливнем, но он продрог до костей. - Шшш.

Гриндевальд взял губку и очень мягко принялся стирать с тела мужа кровь и грязь. Персиваль бы задумался, что на него нашло, но мысли едва ворочались в голове. Геллерт стер кровь с его лба, отодвинув прядь волос и внимательно оглядывая его тело на предмет ранений, пока отмывал его. Он два раза менял воду, потому что она чернела от земли и краснела от крови. Наконец лорд убрал всю воду взмахом руки и завернул мужа в большое полотенце, беря на руки и неся на их кровать.

Персиваль открыл усталые глаза, почувствовав магию. Гриндевальд сосредоточенно водил руками над его ранами.

-Что там? - спросил он, услышав стук в дверь.

-Милорд, это лекарь. Я принес зелья.

В спальню вошел взволнованный пожилой маг. Персиваль даже не вздрогнул от того, что был в одном полотенце. В таком состоянии ему было не до гордости.

-Я сам все вылечу, - отрезал Гриндевальд. - Просто проверь, что я ничего не упустил.

Лекарь кивнул, взмахивая рукой. Персиваль облизал губы. В его глазах наконец мелькнула живая искра.

-Дитрих и Кит? - тихо проговорил он.

-Они будут в порядке, - уверил лекарь. - У Дитриха сломано несколько костей, но через пару дней он встанет на ноги.

Персиваль не ответил, вновь прикрывая глаза.

-Скажи, чтобы принесли что-нибудь горячее, - приказал Геллерт.

Лекарь бросился исполнять. Гриндевальд обернул лодыжку Персиваля в бинты, тоже постигло правую руку. Грейвс даже не заметил, что она была повреждена. На щеку Геллерт налепил ему пластырь. Несколько ссадин осталось даже после лечения, но они не были важны. Персиваль выдохнул, едва перестав дрожать. Его тело наконец согрелось, а боль утихла. Но он так устал, что ничего не сказал, позволяя Гриндевальду суетиться над ним.

Служанка принесла поднос с едой. Гриндевальд помог Персивалю надеть длинную рубашку самого лорда и поднес ложку к его рту.

-Тебе нужно поесть, мой дорогой. Тогда ты можешь поспать. Давай же, - уговаривал Геллерт. - Совсем немного.

Персиваль и правда ничего не ел с утра. Он попытался сам взять ложку, но рука дрогнула. Геллерт твердо отвел его руку в сторону, кормя его лично. Грейвс осилил половину тарелки и чашку горячего вина. Его глаза сами собой закрывались. Гриндевальд убрал тарелку и помог ему лечь. Затем лег рядом, укрыв их одеялом и прижимая мужа к себе. Персиваль закрыл глаза.

Они делили одну спальню, потому что Гриндевальд так хотел. Хотя они обычно не касались друг друга, если Геллерт не хотел секса. Но от тела Гриндевальда исходило тепло. В его руках Персиваль чувствовал себя в безопасности. Он уткнулся в грудь мужа, решив не думать о странном поведении Геллерта и о том, что будет завтра.

-Спи, Перси. Ты в безопасности.

Персиваль почти мгновенно уснул, в изнеможении от этого долгого дня.

___________________________________________________________________________

Персиваль потер глаза, садясь. Воспоминания о вчерашних событиях медленно возвращались к нему. Оползень, раны, путь до замка, Геллерт. Грейвс сжал и разжал пальцы правой руки. Он все еще чувствовал опустошение, хотя без сомнений спал очень долго. Лодыжка чуть жгла, но больше неприятных ощущений не было. Магия так и не восстановилась, но он впервые за год так хорошо ее чувствовал. Обычно часть ее была подавлена, часть питала чары на территории Грейвсов, а остальное Персиваль старался беречь для возможности побега. _Которой он сам не воспользовался_. 

От мыслей его отвлек вошедший в спальню Гриндевальд. Лорд выглядел хмурым и невыспавшимся, но в его разноцветных глазах отразилось облегчение, когда он увидел сидящего Персиваля.

-Как ты себя чувствуешь, мой дорогой?

-Хорошо, - тихо ответил Персиваль.

Геллерт нахмурился.

-Ответь честно, Персиваль. Я видел твои раны.

-...Лодыжку жжет, - признал Грейвс. - Это все.

Гриндевальд сел на кровать и провел рукой по его щеке.

-На той скале когда-то было сражение, - сказал он. - Из-за остатков магии и ливней землю размыло, вот и случился оползень. Солдаты проверят другие подобные места, чтобы такое больше не повторилось. - Грейвс ничего не сказал. - Кит сказал, что без тебя они бы с Дитрихом погибли.

-Дитрих закрыл меня собой, - ответил Персиваль.

Повисла тишина. Персиваль хотел спросить, что с ним будет теперь. Почему Геллерт был так нежен прошлой ночью. Но не мог найти силы задать эти вопросы. Геллерт наклонился и прижал его к себе. Руки Персиваля инстинктивно сжали плащ на его спине.

-Тебе необходим отдых, Перси. К тому же, погода совсем испортилась на ближайшую неделю. Лучше не покидай замок. - Персиваль закрыл глаза. _Как он и думал_. - Твоей магии потребуется время, чтобы восстановиться. Ты потратил слишком много. Ты потянул ее из?..

Грейвс кивнул. 

-Браслет сломался, - неуверенно произнес он. Он не хотел, чтобы на него надели что-то похуже взамен.

Гриндевальд сузил глаза в нотке страха и прижал его сильнее, заставляя уткнуться себе в шею.

-Я от него избавился. Я не стану надевать на тебя другой. 

Персиваль почти выдохнул от облегчения. В его состоянии и с такой погодой он все равно не сможет сбежать. Геллерт мягко погладил его по спине, даже не глянув на вошедшую служанку.

-Завтрак, милорд.

-Оставь на столе.

Персиваль чуть отстранился. Геллерт выпрямился.

-Тебе нужно поесть, Перси. Вчера ты едва что-то съел. Завтра мне нужно будет уехать на некоторое время.

У Грейвса было стойкое чувство, что он знал место назначения мужа. Но он лишь кивнул. Судьба родителей, продавших его врагу, его не волновала.

___________________________________________________________

Персивалю никогда не нравился Нурменгард. Холодные ветры, частые дожди, еда со специями, которые Грейвс не любил. В замке не было места, где он мог просто расслабиться. В кабинете бывали другие, покои он делил с Гриндевальдом. Только на прогулках он мог нормально отдохнуть и сделать вид, что все хорошо. Лишь в библиотеке не так давно нашелся уголок, где он мог почитать, хотя охранники все равно были рядом. Персиваль старался не бывать в библиотеке дольше пары часов в день. Там все равно были люди...

_...Персиваль поморщился от жесткой хватки на предплечье._

_-А лорд Гриндевальд знает толк в шлюхах, - рассмеялся тот, кто держал его. - Думаешь, он позволит нам поиграть?_

_Грейвс сцепил зубы, чувствуя чужой член, упирающийся ему в бедро сквозь одежду._

_-Наверняка, - хохотнул другой стражник. - Но нам приказали доставить его в целости, к сожалению._

_Жесткие пальцы схватили брюнета за подбородок, заставляя повернуть голову._

_-Очень жаль. Уж я бы показал тебе твое место. С таким симпатичным личиком тебя многие захотят в крепости._

_-Да ладно, - рассмеялся ублюдок позади. - Как только милорд им попользуется, то отдаст солдатам. Шлюхи должны знать, как хорошо ублажать других, верно?.._

Персиваль закрыл книгу, которую читал. Давно он это не вспоминал. Дитрих, сидевший прямо на полу у дивана, посмотрел вдаль.

-Служанки сплетничают, - произнес он равнодушно. - Мол лорд Гриндевальд метался по покоям, когда мы не вернулись в срок.

Персиваль промолчал и стражник вернулся к чистке меча. Дитрих иногда выдавал подобные сведения, часто невпопад, не ожидая ответа хотя. Он вообще мало говорил, но с ним Персивалю было хотя бы достаточно уютно. Грейвс перевел взгляд на тарелку на столе. Виноград, что он так любил. Только Дитрих знал об этом. Охранник был очень опасным человеком, предпочитающим наблюдать. Поэтому он знал такие вещи. Но лишь молча приносил виноград или персики, когды выдавалась возможность, потому что виноград не рос в Нурменгарде.

Прошло уже три дня с оползня. Гриндевальд еще не вернулся. Персиваль обдумывал случившееся. 

Браслета на нем нет. Может, попытаться сбежать? Хотя вряд ли выйдет. Он больше не мог покидать замок. По крайней мере, теперь его в основном охраняли Дитрих и Кит...

_...Персиваль выглянул из окна во внутренний двор._

_-Что случилось? - хмуро спросил Гриндевальд, кивая на единственное тело, которое привезли с похода._

_-Нарвался на копье, - признал один солдат. - Дитрих не успел его прикрыть. Видимо, в стане врага был искусный маг, но мы всех перебили._

_Персиваль узнал погибшего. Тот отпускал грязные шутки в его сторону, когда никого не было рядом. Хотя удивительно, что Дитрих не успел его прикрыть. Грейвс знал стражника всего пару недель, но знал, насколько он силен. Гриндевальд потому его и приставил к мужу, отсекая возможность побега с таким охранником..._

Дитрих услышал одну из таких "шуток" однажды. Ничего не сказал, но... Действительно ли он не успел прикрыть ублюдка? Если среди врагов был искусный маг, то почему даже раненых не было? Лишь один труп. 

Персиваль вновь открыл книгу. Не его это дело. Дитрих и Кит единственные, кто относился к нему с уважением. Единственные, кто называли его _милорд_. Остальные звали просто _сэр_ , почти не говорили с ним. Они не были грубы или показывали явное пренебрежение. Но два стражника, притащившие его в Нурменгард почти год назад, и еще парочка внутри замка заставляли напрягаться в обществе других. Кто знает, когда Гриндевальду надоест с ним играться? 

Дитрих поднял глаза на подошедшую служанку. Персиваль повернул голову.

-Милорд, обед готов, - промямлила девушка.

Так они теперь пытались быть дружелюбными, потому что он спас своих охранников? Грейвс отвернулся от нее.

-Я не обедаю.

Он старался пропускать обеды. Все равно еда не вызывала удовольствия со всеми этими приправами. 

_______________________________________________________________

Гриндевальд и правда атаковал старые территории Персиваля. Видимо, убил родителей мужа. Грейвса это не потрясло. В душе он почувствовал искру удовлетворения. 

-Перси, - нахмурился Геллерт, заходя в спальню. - Почему ты пропускаешь обеды? Ты еще восстанавливаешься.

-Я никогда не обедаю. Ты это знаешь.

Гриндевальд сел на кровать и взял мужа за лодыжку, разматывая бинты и проверяя ранение магией.

-Все зажило, - удовлетворенно кивнул лорд. - А рука?

-Тоже.

________________________________________________________________

-Персиваль, - позвал Тесеус, спеша к нему.

В Нурменгард прибыл Альбус, видимо. Решил, что Геллерт атаковал территорию Грейвсов, потому что разорвал соглашение? Персиваль остановился, поворачиваясь к давнему знакомому.

-Тесеус, - кивнул он.

-Я слышал об оползне, - произнес Саламандер. - Рад, что ты в порядке. 

К ним подошел один из стражников, намеревающийся что-то сказать. _Тот, что хотел показать Грейвсу его место._ Плечи Персиваля непроизвольно напряглись и рука Дитриха с размаху приземлилась на рукоять меча, вызвав лязгающий звук. 

-Что тут такое?

Гриндевальд с парой охранников и Альбус подошли к собравшимся. 

-Милорд, - почти подпрыгнул... Абернэти? Персиваль даже его имя не узнавал на самом деле. - Я хотел показать сэру Саламандеру нужный кабинет.

Бровь Геллерта изогнулась.

-Я имел в виду звук.

-Рука сорвалась, - хрипло произнес Дитрих, даже не моргнув глазом. Он чуть сместился, оказавшись между Персивалем и остальными. - Мой лорд?

Глаза стражника были лишь на Персивале, ясно показывая, к кому он обращался. Абернэти чуть побледнел в этом. Он только сейчас понял, что так Дитрих обращался лишь к Грейвсу, никогда даже к Гриндевальду.

-Тесеус, тебе было что-то нужно? - спросил Персиваль.

-Они уже уходят, - прервал Гриндевальд, отчего Дамблдор вздрогнул. - Как видишь, я просто сделал ясным, что территория моего мужа это моя территория, Дамблдор. Но если тебе так хочется жениться, то я могу дать об этом знать Игорю.

Даже Персивалю стало нехорошо. Игорь Каркаров был тем еще мерзавцем. Грейвс бы убил его или себя, если бы оказался с ним в браке. Побелевший Альбус поспешил забрать своих людей и покинуть Нурменгард. 

_____________________________________________________

-...нормально?

-Едва ли. Никто к лорду Персивалю даже не обращался иначе как _сэр_.

Гриндевальд мгновенно повернул голову на голоса стражников, доносящиеся из коридора.

-А тут забегали, - согласился первый голос. - Я завидую Киту. Он с ним хоть на воздух выбирается. Да и лорд Персиваль отдает ему свои обеды, если не может избежать нашего лорда. 

Гриндевальд нахмурился. Он думал, что Персиваль просто ест где-то в другом месте, если Геллерт говорит ему пообедать.

-Оставили бы его уже в покое, - вздохнул второй стражник. - Он и так нашу крепость ненавидит. А теперь все пытаются к нему подлизаться, так он скоро за Дитрихом начнет прятаться. Еще и служанки эти. Достали.

-О да, - фыркнул первый. - То лепечут, как милорд переживал за мужа, то гадают, спят ли лорд Персиваль и Дитрих. Серьезно, только Дитрих и Кит к нему нормально и относились все это время. А что с Абернэти, кстати? Дитрих его шуганул, что ли?

-Черт его знает. Хотя я заметил, что пара стражников предпочитают не подходить близко, если он рядом. Может, что-то случилось? Лорд Персиваль всегда препочитал быть подальше от солдат хотя.

Голоса удалились, а Гриндевальд помрачнел. Его советники переглянулись. Стражники сказали правду. Никто не мог припомнить, чтобы кто-то проводил время с мужем их лорда, кроме нескольких стражников. 

-Я скажу, чтобы люди отстали от него, - негромко произнесла Винда.

Геллерт кивнул. Он не замечал этого, но неужели к его мужу не относились должным образом? И почему он пропускал обеды, черт возьми? Еще и охранника кормил. Хотя это объясняет, почему он не смог оставить Кита и Дитриха под камнями.

_____________________________________________________________

-Почему бы нам не отправиться на прогулку? - спросил Геллерт, снимая плащ.

-Прогулку? - переспросил Грейвс, убирая книгу.

-Да, погода же прояснилась. Ты ведь хочешь?

-Я... могу? - с сомнением уточнил Персиваль.

Гриндевальд замер.

-Я запретил твои прогулки, потому что ты был ранен, а погода ужасной, - медленно пояснил он.

-О.

Персиваль скрыл удивление, но Геллерт нахмурился. 

-Ты можешь вновь выходить. Но кроме Дитриха и Кита, бери еще пару человек.

Они вышли на прогулку на следующий день. Было _неловко_. Персиваль и его стражники обычно молчали, но это не вызывало напряжения. Но присутствие Гриндевальда и десяти охранников за раз не давало расслабиться. Кит неуверенно посмотрел на Персиваля.

-Может, вернемся, милорд? Вроде дождь собирается.

На небе не было ни облачка. Персиваль согласно кивнул, разворачивая лошадь. Гриндевальд подавил раздражение. 

_______________________________________________________________

Гриндевальд решил понаблюдать за своими солдатами. Установил чары на стены, усиливающие звук. _Не зря._ Чары определили голос Персиваля за залом совещаний через пару дней. Гриндевальд махнул рукой, чтобы стена стала прозрачной и пропускала звук.

Два стражника, Персиваль, Дитрих и Кит.

-...место для шлюх? 

Кит оскалился. 

-Либо делай что-то, либо завидуй молча, - процедил Персиваль.

Рука Дитриха дернулась на рукояти меча, отчего два стражника побледнели.

-Что, думаешь сможешь прикончить нас копьем, как того идиота? - насмехался один, хотя выглядел испуганным. - Милорд знает, что его подстилку трахает стражник?

Персиваль и его охранники не среагировали на подначку, но вот Гриндевальд сделал. Стена почти разлетелась от его магии, что заставило подпрыгнуть и советников и стражников. Геллерт медленно встал из-за стола и прошел сквозь образовавшийся проем.

_-Расскажите-ка поподробней, о чем разговор?_

Дитрих незаметно сместился, прикрывая побледневшего Персиваля. Остальные сглотнули.

-М-милорд, это не...

_-Это не просьба._

Присутствующие вздрогнули от ледяного тона и магии. Гриндевальд перевел взгляд на мужа.

-Какого черта ты и твои псины не реагируете на это?

Персиваль нахмурился, явно запутавшись.

-Что ты имеешь?..

- _Я об этом мусоре_ , - прорычал Геллерт, кивая на белых от страха стражников. - Почему мне не доложили о подобном?

-Будто ты не знаешь, - ощетинился Персиваль. Злость, копившаяся этот год, наконец начала прорываться. - Ты сам послал таких за мной тогда...

Грейвс поморщился, оборвав себя. Воздух завибрировал от бешенства лорда.

- _Что?_

Гриндевальд окинул взглядом хмурого Персиваля и его напряженных охранников. 

-Марш в наши покои, - приказал Геллерт. - **Живо.**

Грейвс и Дитрих подчинились. Кит поспешил за ними, кинув на двух оставшихся стражников презрительный взгляд.

-Милорд... - заикнулся один из них. - Это просто недора...

Гриндевальд схватил его за горло, перекрывая доступ к кислороду. Из-за угла уже вынырнули солдаты.

-Этих двоих в подземелье, - процедил лорд. - Туда же Абернэти. Имена остальных я узнаю.

Крепость почти ходила ходуном от беготни солдат и магии Гриндевальда больше часа. Геллерт не торопился, пытая стражников. Один из тех, кто оскорбил Персиваля в коридоре, уже был мертв. Остальные стонали от боли и кровопотери, Абернэти первым делом лишился языка, плача от агонии. 

-Это все? - процедил Геллерт, пиная другого солдата. - Было пятеро?

-Д-да, - проскулил избитый. - Дитрих убил ш-шестого...

-Приведите моего мужа.

Персиваль зажал рот рукой, увидев кровавую сцену в подземелье. Гриндевальд подошел к нему, стирая кровь с щеки.

-Это все из них?

Грейвс коротко кивнул, стараясь не смотреть на Геллерта. Но тот схватил его за подбородок, вынуждая поднять взгляд. Бешенство оставило Геллерта, стоило ему увидеть страх в медовых глазах.

-Все в порядке, - пробормотал Гриндевальд. Он перевел глаза на Дитриха. - Почему не поставил меня в известность?

-...Рыцарь выполняет приказы своего лорда, - ответил Дитрих. - Мне не давали приказов относительно подобного. 

-Или вы считали, что я в курсе?

В глазах Персиваля мелькнуло удивление. Он правда думал, что... Геллерт прижался лбом к его лбу.

-Я не знал, Перси, - тихо признался он. - Тебе так не нравилось быть здесь, что я не знал, как подступиться к тебе. Если бы я знал, что это из-за этих мразей...

Магия Геллерта вновь завибрировала в воздухе.

-Прости, - произнес Гриндевальд. - Больше этого не повторится. _Всех четверых я казню сейчас же._

Стражник, что тогда был с Абернэти, заскулил от страха, но Геллерт махнул рукой, вонзив меч ему в горло. Грейвс вздрогнул. Как бы он не желал, чтобы они страдали, он не хотел все это видеть. Гриндевальд погладил его по щеке.

-Иди. Я присоединюсь чуть позже. 

_______________________________________________________________

Персиваль обнял подушку, сидя на кровати. Он был рад, что Дитриха не наказали за убийство, но действия Гриндевальда все еще сбивали с толку. Геллерт смыл с лица чужую кровь и опустился на колени у кровати.

-Посмотри на меня, золотце. - Персиваль подчинился. - Ты правда думал, что я считаю тебя шлюхой? - Грейвс медленно кивнул. - Ох, Перси.

Гриндевальд взял его ладонь и поцеловал.

-Прости меня. Я не думал, что дело в этом. Ты так старался отгородиться ото всех, что я... - Геллерт вздохнул. - Я очень испугался, когда узнал об оползне. Я мог потерять тебя. Я хотел стать ближе к тебе. Но я лишь знаю, что ты любишь прогулки, поэтому я пошел с тобой. Но это оказалось бесполезно. А потом я увидел, как те ублюдки тебя оскорбляют, а ты даже в ответ ничего не сказал.

Геллерт оскалился, поднимаясь на кровать и прижимая мужа к себе.

-Прости, что не замечал. Ты терпел это год, а я даже не догадывался.

Персиваль впервые слышал столько сожаления в голосе Геллерта. Неужели ему и правда не все равно? Брюнет уткнулся в плечо блондина, вдыхая остаточный запах крови. Геллерт поцеловал его в макушку, поглаживая по спине.

-Я хочу знать больше, Перси. Что угодно. Что ты любишь, что нет, какой твой любимый цвет или фрукт. Почему ты отдаешь свои обеды Киту или почему так любишь быть в лесу. Я исправлюсь, обещаю тебе.

Это долгий процесс, но Гриндевальд упрям. Персиваль признался ему, почему ему не нравилась местная еда. Геллерт тут же приказал повару готовить часть блюд без специй. В их покоях лорд сделал комнату специально для Персиваля, где тот мог спокойно читать в одиночестве. Начал вводить мужа в курс относительно политических дел Нурменгарда.

С поддаными сложнее. Конечно, они были в курсе случившегося и пытались наладить отношения с младшим лордом, но Персиваль все еще держался от них подальше. Кит и Дитрих стали его постоянными сопровождающими и тоже не были в восторге от остальных. 

-Они правда раскаиваются, - признал Кит. - Но они сами виноваты.

Дитриху плевать на самом деле. Он в любом случае не оставлял бок своего лорда. Геллерт все же как-то спросил:

-Вы с ним?.. Ничего такого, Перси, я знаю, что муж из меня вышел паршивый.

-Мы не спим, - закатил глаза Грейвс. - Но с ним спокойно.

Это вынудило Гриндевальда выспросить у стражника о вкусах Персиваля. Виноград стал постоянной вещью в крепости. Вероятно, это был первый раз, когда Персиваль улыбнулся Геллерту с такой теплотой. Гриндевальд мгновенно влюбился в эту улыбку и стал приносить мужу разные фрукты и сласти, чтобы вызвать ее вновь.

Понемногу Персиваль оттаял все же. Он начал говорить с поваром, который корил себя, что не мог предоставить младшему лорду достойную пищу весь год. С советниками, которые поражались его знаниями. Со стражниками, от которых Персиваль всегда держался подальше по понятным теперь причинам. Но эти стражники уверили его, что повторения случившегося не будет. Они сами перетрясли свои ряды, чтобы избавиться от тех, кто считал изнасилование нормальной вещью. 

_________________________________________________________

Персиваль приоткрыл глаза, щурясь от лучей солнца. Его тело было точно ватным, но в хорошем смысле. Между бедер приятно покалывало. Геллерт постарался, чтобы его муж наслаждался каждой секундой прошлой ночи. Гриндевальд шевельнулся и сгреб Грейвса в охапку.

-Перси, утро, - пробормотал он. - У тебя что-то болит?

-Нет, все нормально, Геллерт.

Сначала Персиваль был не уверен в идеи, но Геллерт очень хотел загладить свою вину и в плане секса. Особенно после всех грязных слов, что казненные мерзавцы вливали в уши его мужа.

Персиваль сам поцеловал Геллерта, прихватывая зубами его нижнюю губу. Гриндевальд улыбнулся.

-Ты пойдешь на прогулку сегодня?

-Да. Пойдешь со мной?

-Как пожелаешь, золотце.

Персиваль улыбнулся в поцелуй. Их начало было похоже на тот оползень, но после подобных событий всегда ярко светит солнце. Похоже, их отношения наконец засияли. Пожалуй, теперь Персиваль был не против фамилии Гриндевальд.


	5. assumption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medieval AU, with magic
> 
> Персивалю пришлось согласиться стать супругом лорда Гриндевальда, чтобы тот не начал войну с Макусой, его родным королевством.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by _imtoolazytothinkofanames_ on the tumblr.com  
> (thanks to this person for letting me use their ideas, they have really amazing stories)

Персиваль бросил тело несостоявшегося убийцы к стене, сплевывая кровь. Даже если его магическая сила ограничена браслетом Гриндевальда, он не настолько слаб, чтобы быть убитым всего одним человеком. Лорд посчитал, что убивать мужа собственными руками выше его достоинства? 

Грейвс поморщился, направляясь к покоям, которые делил с Геллертом. Сбежать из крепости он все равно не сможет, так что толку прятаться? Персиваль давно пожалел, что согласился на предложение лорда. Леди Пиквери не могла ничего сделать, потому что Макуса уступает Нурменгарду в силах. Персиваль понимал ее положение, но все равно злился. Ему надо было сбежать, когда он находился в своем королевстве. 

-Что произошло? - Геллерт вскочил с кресла, увидев вошедшего в покои мужа в окровавленной одежде.

-Я выжил, - процедил Персиваль. - Либо посылай людей поспособнее, либо делай все сам.

-Что? - нахмурился Гриндевальд, подходя к нему. - На тебя напали? 

-Хватит этого фарса, Гриндевальд. Это не так, будто я первый муж, от которого ты решил избавиться.

Лорд мгновенно прижал князя к стене, ощетинившись.

-Что это еще значит? - прорычал он. Выражение его лица не оставляло сомнений в том, _почему_ люди старались не произносить имя Альбуса. - Откуда ты?..

Персиваль попытался оттолкнуть блондина, но его бок прострелило болью, отчего Грейвс глухо простонал. Геллерт мгновенно отпустил его.

-Прости меня, Персиваль. Нужно обработать твои раны.

Персиваль отмахнулся от его руки, подозрительно рассматривая. Почему Гриндевальд вел себя так, будто беспокоился? Геллерт помрачнел.

-Ты что, думаешь, я послал после тебя кого-то?

-Это очевидно.

Гриндевальд оскалился, но тряхнул головой.

-Мы обсудим это позже, Перси. Я приведу целителя...

-Я справлюсь сам, мне не нужны твои люди.

Персиваль прошел мимо мужа в спальню, на ходу сбрасывая одежду. Он магией заполнил ванну и почти рухнул в воду, шипя от боли. У него не было серьезных ранений, но царапины от ножа жгли. Краем уха он слышал быстрые шаги за стеной ванной комнаты, но не различал голоса.

Он откинул голову на бортик ванны, закрыв глаза. 

Неужели он ошибся? Ему показалось, что Геллерт действительно был обеспокоен. Значит, это не он послал убийцу? Тогда кто? Кто-то из его окружения? Персиваль почти не контактировал с нурменгардцами, но, вероятно, они недовольны присутствием врага в их крепости. Пока Персиваль считается младшим лордом, он не более, чем пленник, даже если он помогает мужу с делами. В основном, проверяет различные рапорты и отчеты, связанные с общественной жизнью королевства.

В любом случае, упоминать Альбуса не стоило. Персиваль слышал слухи о том, что они с Геллертом были любовниками, но в конечном итоге Гриндевальд его убил. Грейвс вздохнул, вспоминая взбешенный взгляд блондина. Возможно, теперь он точно убьет князя...

...Персиваль накинул рубашку, закончив обработку ран, когда Геллерт вошел в спальню.

-Убийцу послал князь Каркаров, - процедил Гриндевальд. - Через некоторое время я нанесу ему визит.

-Ясно.

Каркаров был тем еще мерзавцем, презирающим Макусу. Персиваль подозревал, что его шпиона или шпионов в Нурменгарде уже убили. Он замер, услышав следующие слова мужа.

-Я и Альбус не были мужьями, хотя разделяли общие взгляды на мир. Но в итоге кое-кто близкий ему погиб. - Геллерт сжал кулаки. - Тогда он сам пошел против меня.

-...Зачем ты мне это говоришь?

-Не думай, что я убью тебя, просто потому что ты не согласен со мной, золотце, - Гриндевальд вздохнул. - Я хочу, чтобы ты показался целителю.

-Нет. 

Геллерт нахмурился, но кивнул. Персиваль отвернулся от него, покосившись на кровать.

Хотя Гриндевальд не требовал секса, спали они вместе. Похоже, лорду нравились _объятия_. Персиваль скорее умрет, чем признается, что ему тоже. Он не хотел чувствовать тепло от того, чьим пленником являлся. Он убеждал себя, что у него нет выбора, кроме как принять это, ведь убить Геллерта во сне он не сможет. Тот слишком чутко спал, реагируя на каждое движение.

_______________________________________________________________________

Персиваль уткнулся в подушку, не желая шевелиться. Он знал, что Гриндевальд вычистил крепость от всех подозрительных лиц, что выкинул нескольких, кто посмел произносить имя Альбуса при Грейвсе. Сейчас Геллерт был на пути к Дурмстрангу, крепости Каркарова. Лучше бы Игорь напал на кого-то внутри Макусы, честное слово. Хотя отчасти Персиваль понимал его логику. Он мог насолить Пиквери, убив ее человека, и не понести наказание, ведь у Геллерта нет причин злиться из-за смерти мужа. В конце концов, для него Персиваль был просто рычагом давления.

Персиваль вздохнул. Он не был в Макусе уже четыре месяца. Он никак не мог помочь Серафине. Макуса не выдержит войны с Нурменгардом. Вот только князь вполне мог скоро надоесть лорду. Что Геллерт сделает тогда? Потребует нового подчиненного Пиквери или просто нападет на ее королевство? И что делать самому Грейвсу? Лорд его не отпустит. Сбежать не выйдет. Он просто не видел выхода из этой ситуации.

Не то чтобы его жизнь была так ужасна, но он скучал по свободе. Он даже не мог покинуть эту чертову крепость. Но в остальном все и правда было сносно. Он занимался делом, у него была лучшая еда и мягчайшая кровать, он мог читать самые разные книги. Геллерт был жестоким по натуре, но боли мужу он не причинял, даже к интиму не принуждал. И его руки всегда были теплые и... Персиваль закрыл глаза. Он не хотел думать об этом, потому что надеялся, что однажды сможет сбежать. Он не хотел потом скучать по этому чувству безопасности в чужих руках.

________________________________________________________________________

_Гриндевальд пнул тело Каркарова, все еще злясь. Ублюдок посмел покушаться на то, что принадлежит лорду. К тому же... Геллерт поморщился, вспоминая недоверие в глазах Персиваля, когда лорд сказал, что не он послал убийцу. Блондин думал, что его муж свыкся с неизбежным. Персиваль не сможет сбежать от него. Геллерт не выбрал леди Пиквери, потому что ему нужна не пешка, а тот, кто будет поддерживать его. Хотя Грейвс не будет равным ему, потому что так у него появится возможность сбежать, но Геллерт обеспечит ему достойную жизнь рядом с собой._

_Но Персиваль не привык, очевидно. Он все еще считал Гриндевальда своим врагом. Ему еще и о Альбусе рассказали! Хотя Грейвс не испугался, что вызвало у Геллерта усмешку. Именно поэтому он положил на него глаз изначально._

_Лорд оглядел зал, в котором находился. Может, принести Персивалю что-нибудь? Украшение или картину? Нет, тот больше любит книги. Вот от них он не откажется._

_-Найдите библиотеку, - приказал Геллерт солдатам._

_Он недовольно потер раненое плечо, думая о ранениях мужа. Надо все же убедить его показаться целителю._

______________________________________________________________________________

Персиваль вздохнул, рзглядывая гору книг посреди комнаты. Два стражника беспомощно пожали плечами на его взгляд. 

-Чтоб тебя, Геллерт, - пробормотал Грейвс.

Куда он должен это девать? Библиотека скоро лопнет! Но это было _приятно_. Геллерт старался ему угодить, поэтому бросил идею с украшениями, поняв, что они не привлекают мужа.

-Где он?

-В кабинете. Через пару дней прибудут представители Макусы, - помедлив, пояснил один из стражников.

Персиваль на миг замер. Гриндевальд обычно тащил его на такие встречи, но в этот раз ничего ему не сказал.

-...Это не первый раз, когда они приезжают, не так ли?

Стражники неуверенно переглянулись, подтвердив подозрения младшего лорда. Геллерт специально не говорил ему об этом. Персиваль вздохнул, потирая бровь. Нет смысла выяснять отношения с Гриндевальдом. Все равно тот не разрешит ему присутствовать на встрече...

...Персиваль сонно моргнул, не понимая, что его разбудило. Он услышал едва различимый звук и повернулся, садясь. Его глаза расширились, когда он увидел состояние своего мужа.

Геллерт был абсолютно белым, по его телу градом скатывался пот. Так как он спал без рубашки, было видно, что его левое плечо почернело, а рана на нем кровоточила. Дыхание вырывалось из горла лорда с хрипами и он чуть подрагивал. Было очевидно, что ему невероятно больно.

Персиваль сглотнул, поймав его мутный взгляд. В глазах Геллерта отражались боль и уязвимость. Он не мог пошевелиться и явно не мог говорить из-за боли. Грейвс мог снять браслет с руки мужа, который отменит заклинания на его собственном. Он мог вызвать переполох и сбежать, пока все пытаются помочь лорду. Он мог бы даже убить Гриндевальда, настолько тот был беспомощен. И Геллерт все это понимал. Персиваль впервые видел в его глазах хотя бы нотку страха. Обреченность. И совсем кроху злости, что он так попался. 

Грейвс стиснул зубы и положил руку на пылающий жаром лоб мужа, направляя магию на облечение боли. Он махнул свободной рукой, посылая срочный сигнал стражникам в коридоре.

-Целителя сюда. _Живо!_ \- рявкнул он, как только они влетели в комнату.

Он тихо выругался, на миг зажмурившись. _Он точно пожалеет об этом._ Боль в глазах Гриндевальда уступила удивлению и облегчению, но Персиваль старался не смотреть на него, мысленно проклиная себя...

...Грейвс сел в кресло в кабинете мужа, не желая оставаться в спальне. Целители сделают все остальное. Очевидно, что на оружие, которым ранили Геллерта, был яд или проклятие отложенного действия. Идиот слишком легко относится к подобным ранениям! Персиваль закрыл глаза, пытаясь расслабиться.

Он не привязан к Гриндевальду. Он просто не мог смотреть, как тот умирает. Умирать, понимая свою беспомощность, в такой боли. Никто не заслужил такой смерти. Даже этот самовлюбленный лорд. Персиваль откинулся на спинку кресла, убеждая себя, что все равно бы не смог сбежать далеко.

___________________________________________________________

Персиваль положил на лоб мужа холодное полотенце, сев в кресло у кровати. Он никогда не видел Гриндевальда таким уязвимым. Геллерт приоткрыл затуманенные глаза, ища его взглядом. Он все еще был слишком слаб, но его жизни ничего не угрожало. 

-Ты скоро поправишься, - тихо произнес Грейвс. - Спи уже.

Геллерт чуть сжал его ладонь, лежащую на кровати. 

-Почему?.. - прохрипел он.

-Я не ты, - поморщился Персиваль. - Я не убью беззащитного.

Гриндевальд закрыл глаза, вновь погружаясь в сон. Персиваль повернул голову, услышав тихий стук.

-Что случилось?

-Макусовцы, - тихо доложил стражник. - Они приехали раньше назначенного. Мы не можем послать их обратно.

Персиваль нахмурился. Он совсем забыл об этом из-за событий ночью. Геллерт мог бы отправить их домой без объяснений. Геллерт тот, кто должен разбираться с послами. Но именно Геллерт сейчас тот, кто не мог встать с кровати. 

-Они требуют встречи с лордом, - продолжил стражник. - Там леди Пиквери.

Глаза Персиваля расширились. _Почему она здесь?_ Стоп.

-Как выглядел меч, которым ранили Геллерта?

Стражник нахмурился.

-Обычный меч, красная рукоять, с рубином и символом льва.

Персиваль сжал руку мужа. Похоже, ему придется сделать еще один неверный для себя выбор.

-Когда я прибыл сюда, со мной был меч. Если Гриндевальд от него не избавился, пусть кто-нибудь взмахнет им три раза, направляя в него магию. В рукояти откроется тайник с противоядием от большинства ядов. Потом можете избавиться от меча. - Персиваль встал, не обращая внимания на пораженный взгляд стражника. - Скажи главе стражи, чтобы здесь усилили охрану. И чтобы следили за всеми, кто контактирует с макусовцами. 

Персиваль распахнул большой шкаф. Геллерт надарил ему много одежды за эти месяцы, большую часть из которой Грейвс не носил. Он взял черно-синюю форму, отражающую форму лорда, которую он носил на встречи, и коробку с верхней полки. Изящный лавровый венец с драгоценными камнями. Персиваль даже в руки его никогда не брал, не желая принимать от Геллерта подарки...

_...Персиваль пригладил свои черные волосы и глубоко вдохнул, опуская венец на голову. Теперь он точно выглядел как супруг лорда Нурменгарда..._

...Грейвс опустился в кресло Геллерта в зале совещаний.

-Мой муж занятой человек, - ровно произнес он. - Так что эти переговоры буду вести я. _Как младший лорд этих земель._

Советники Геллерта ничем не выдали своего удивления, но глаза Пиквери заметно расширились от неожиданности. Князь Тесеус рядом с ней напрягся.

-Персиваль...

-Младший Лорд Гриндевальд, - процедил советник рядом с Грейвсом. - Вы на нашей земле, так что соблюдайте этикет, князь Скамандер.

Серафина сглотнула

-Лорд, мы здесь, чтобы обсудить обмен ресурсов, как договаривались с вашим мужем. Мы ожидали встречи с ним.

Персиваль скучающе наклонил голову.

-Геллерт на днях захватил Дурмстранг, богатый рудой, которую вы нам предлагали до этого. Насколько я помню, это единственное, что Макуса могла предложить Нурменгарду. - Макусовцы замерли. - Я не вижу причин, почему вы все еще здесь, леди Пиквери.

Персиваль знал, что Гриндевальд изначально не собирался обмениваться чем-то с Макусой. Он просто показывал, что он в контроле. 

-Я уверена, что мы можем найти компромисс, - произнесла Серафина.

Грейвс видел непонимание и надежду в ее глазах. Она думала, что он поможет ей. Вот только меч, которым ранили Гриндевальда, один из редких зачарованных мечей Макусы. Персиваль мог поверить, что от отчаяния Пиквери объединилась с Каркаровым. Она могла дать ему такой меч, если знала, что Геллерт пойдет на него войной. Но как она это узнала? Она должна была знать о том, что Игорь послал убийцу к Персивалю. 

Конечно, Персиваль уже однажды ошибся в своих предположениях. Серафина могла не знать детали. Но как он мог это проверить? Нет, как он мог доверять ей после всего? 

-Я поддерживаю своего мужа, - произнес Грейвс, сверкнув золотистыми глазами. - Решение будет лишь за ним, как всегда. Сейчас вам нечего делать в нашей крепости. Если у вас есть что предложить, отправьте гонца. Тогда Геллерт решит, стоит ли вновь давать вам шанс. _На этом все._

К сожалению, Тесеус всегда был упертым. Он умудрился нагнать Персиваля в пустом коридоре, схватив за локоть.

-Персиваль, мы не знали о плане Игоря, - торопливо сказал он. - Если бы мы знали, то...

-Это не имеет значения больше, - ответил Грейвс. 

-Почему ты поддерживаешь этого ублюдка? Ты знаешь, что он убьет тебя!

В тоже мгновение острие меча уперлось Тесеусу в горло.

-Отпусти нашего лорда, - холодно приказал синеглазый мужчина в форме главы стражи.

Тесеус разжал руку, сглатывая. Три мрачных стражника направили на него мечи.

-Выпроводите его, - приказал Персиваль, отворачиваясь. 

Стражники подчинились. Их командир убрал меч в ножны.

-Я провожу вас до ваших покоев, - произнес Дитрих.

-Хорошо...

...Персиваль нахмурился, входя в комнату и видя, как Геллерт пытался встать с кровати, отпихивая целителей.

-Ты слишком энергичный для того, кто почти сделал меня вдовцом этой ночью.

Геллерт дернулся, поднимая на мужа пораженный взгляд.

-Перси! - На его лице отразилось облегчение. - Ты в порядке? - Он заметил внешний вид мужа. - Ох, я знал, что тебе пойдет.

Грейвс закатил глаза, проходя к креслу и снимая венец. Он перевел взгляд на меч, стоящий у кровати.

-Противоядие сработало, - пояснил один из целителей. - Скоро милорд полностью поправится.

Геллерт махнул целятелям, выпроваживая их, и посмотрел на Дитриха.

-Мы избавились от тех, кто крутился вокруг этого крыла, - доложил тот. - Солдаты Макусы были недалеко от леса, но спешно покинули место. Видимо, они надеялись, что в случае вашей смерти смогут напасть. 

-Пиквери бы создала проблемы, если бы я не вышел к ним, выжив, - медленно сказал Геллерт. - К счастью, мой дорогой муж это уладил. Как ты узнал, золотце?

-Меч Игоря принадлежал Макусе, - нехотя ответил Персиваль. - Очевидно, они объединились.

Гриндевальд кивком отпустил главу стражи и попытался встать. Персиваль быстро пересел на кровать, останавливая его.

-Что ты делаешь, идиот? 

Геллерт взял его руку и поцеловал в ладонь.

-Спасибо, мой дорогой. Я бы умер без тебя. И мне жаль, что так вышло. - Грейвс отвел взгляд, понимая, что лорд имел в виду возможное предательство Пиквери. - Я правда это ценю.

Лорд коснулся браслета мужа и тот упал на простынь. Персиваль удивленно взглянул на мужа.

-Я не отпущу тебя, ты знаешь это. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя зверем в клетке, Персиваль.

-Раньше тебя это не заботило.

-Я думал, что ты привыкнешь ко мне в итоге, но ошибся. Если я продолжу действовать как раньше, то лишь сделаю тебя несчастным.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Геллерт атаковал честь территории Макусы, полностью спалив местность. Целители смогли воссоздать противоядие из меча Персиваля, с небольшой помощью от него, так что зачарованные мечи больше не были проблемой для нурменгардцев. Макусовцы были очень недовольны своей леди, зная, что это все ее вина. Это вынудило Серафину поклясться никогда не связываться с Нурменгардом и восстанавливать веру людей в себя, занимаясь лишь внутренними делами. Так что Макуса больше не являлась проблемой для Нурменгарда...

_...Геллерт коснулся шеи мужа губами, обнимая его со спины. Персиваль повел плечом, просыпаясь._

_-Чем ты занят?_

_-Обнимаю моего мужа, - довольно произнес Гриндевальд. - Почему ты больше не носишь венец и одежду, что я подарил тебе? Тебе очень идет, радость моя._

_-Это была необходимость, забудь об этом. Геллерт, - проворчал он, чувствуя, как его шею чуть покусывают._

_Рука лорда скользнула между бедер мужа, заставив того дернуться._

_-Геллерт!_

_-Я просто глажу тебя, мой дорогой. Разве тебе неприятно?_

_-Мы же договаривались..._

_Персиваль прикусил губу, невольно толкаясь в руку лорда. У него так давно ни с кем не было..._

_-Прекрати, - выдохнул он через силу._

_-Я хочу доставить тебе удовольствие, - усмехнулся Геллерт, прикусывая его ухо. - Ты спас меня, Перси, я хочу сделать тебя счастливым в ответ..._

...Персиваль резко сел в постели, отчаянно краснея. Что, черт возьми, ему снится?!

-Перси? Что?.. Ох. - Геллерт сел, глядя, как покрасневший князь завернулся в одеяло, обнимая колени. 

-Заткнись, - прошипел Грейвс, спрятав лицо в коленях. - Я совершенно тебя не хочу.

-Так это из-за меня? - восхитился лорд, мгновенно прижав его к себе. - Мы ведь стали ближе друг к другу после того, как ты меня спас. В этом нет ничего странного.

-Я сказал, замолчи, Геллерт.

Но Гриндевальд резко поцеловал его, свалив на кровать. 

-Я был готов терпеть, сколько потребуется, солнышко. Но я не могу удержаться, когда ты так очаровательно краснеешь, думая обо мне. В конце концов, это мой долг, заботиться обо всех твоих желаниях.

Персиваль повернул голову в сторону, избегая его взгляда. Геллерт нежно коснулся губами его щеки.

-Я остановлюсь, если ты _действительно_ этого захочешь.

-...Обещаешь?

-Да, - серьезно кивнул лорд, с надеждой глядя на мужа.

Грейвс прикусил губу. Он ведь сам сделал выбор. Спас Гриндевальда и отвернулся от Макусы. Ему не сбежать. Нет смысла отказываться от тепла другого мужчины, если он обречен доживать свои дни в браке с ним.

Он неуверенно обхватил Гриндевальда за шею, притягивая к себе. Геллерт вновь впился в его губы, победно заурчав.

___________________________________________________________________

Персиваль заинтересованно осматривал живописный пейзаж, привалившись спиной к груди Геллерта, обнимавшего его за талию и держащего поводья.

-Нравится? - улыбнулся Гриндевальд. - Мы никогда не выбирались из крепости вместе.

-Ты запер меня там, - фыркнул Грейвс, не возражая против поцелуя в шею.

-Я должен был удостовериться, что ты не сбежишь, - пожал плечами Геллерт. - Конечно, обстоятельства нашего сближения не назвать идеальными, но мне нравится. Конеяно, выходить ты все еще можешь лишь со мной.

-Кто бы сомневался, - пробормотал Персиваль. 

Но он улыбнулся, положив ладонь на руку мужа на своей талии. В нурменгарде и правда было красиво. И он не встретил враждебности, которой опасался. Наоборот, после встречи с макусовцами советники сами просили Геллерта о присутствии его мужа на переговорах. 

Геллерт вновь коснулся губами шеи мужа, обнимая его крепче. Эта свадьба подарила ему куда больше, чем он изначально думал. Теперь в крепости его всегда ожидало его самое главное сокровище. 

-Покатаемся еще или вернемся? - прошептал Гриндевальд в ухо мужа. - Я уже соскучился по нашей кровати.

-Идиот, - вспыхнул Персиваль. - Еще несколько минут.

Геллерт хихикнул. Он мог подождать еще немного. В любом случае, его муж теперь всегда будет с ним. Пока Геллерт находил невероятно успокаивающим просто держать Персиваля в своих руках, пока тот спал, ласкать его тело было не меннее захватывающим. Это стоило месяцев ожидания.

-Поехали, - сказал Персиваль. - Пора домой.

Геллерт победно улыбнулся.

-Как скажешь, мое сокровище.


End file.
